Mil Maneras
by Gabbap
Summary: Más de mil y un formas en las que aquel varón arrogante y la fémina tímida pueden terminar en el acto más vulgar de todos.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hola!  
Creo que había tendido una eternidad sin pasarme por acá, sólo lo hacía para leer.¡En fin! creo que había estado esperando con ansias eventos por parte del grupo del Facebook **Ponta Pair Love - Castellano** que fuera algo subidito de tono y para mi sorpresa ¡ha sido bastante complicado e inspirador!  
Así que de esto se trata, 7 historias ambientadas en 7 palabras claves. Espero que a todas les guste como a mi me gustó realizarlas.  
¡Llegó la hora de ponernos traviesas!

...

 **Mil Maneras**

Más de mil y un formas, maneras, oportunidades y situaciones en las que aquel varón arrogante de ojos ambarinos y la fémina tímida de cabello terracota pueden terminar en el acto más salvaje y vulgar de todos.

 **Advertencias:**

Universo Medianamente Modificado.

OOC.

 _Pensamientos de los personaje_ s.

 **Disclaimer** : Tanto The Prince of Tennis como sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Tormenta**_

 _A ella le encantaba que él estuviera allí pero para él, la historia era distinta._

El sonido de miles de gotas cayendo y el agua corriendo por su cuerpo siempre sería para ella la mejor sensación del mundo entero. No había nada mejor que una ducha fría después de ejercitarse, que sus músculos se relajaran y que todo aquel fuego que ardía en su cuerpo se apagara tras la temperatura templada que le ofrecía la ducha. Aunque ella hacia trampa, manipulada por aquella agradable sensación y los antojos de querer disfrutar más el momento, terminaba rociándose con agua caliente, a veces -como en ese momento- la temperatura era tan alta que se formaba una humareda blanca de vapor y todo el baño se cubría de vaho.

Cuando salió de la ducha y limpió el espejo empañado se sonrió, ese día estaba de muy buen humor, se sintió más limpia, suave y tibia que nunca. Al terminarse de secar, se colocó sus babuchas y bata de baño rosadas para luego abrir la puerta del baño. El piso de la casa era de madera y se esforzaba al máximo para no mojarlo, fue grande su sorpresa cuando afuera una corriente helada atravesó su cuerpo y la estremeció.

Asombrada se encaminó rápidamente a la ventana, tropezándose con una de las esquinas de la cama y golpeando la peinadora frente a esta. Emitiendo un chillido de dolor cerró la ventana y tembló, afuera el viento que había tumbado varios artículos en su casa, estaba azotando con fuerza a los árboles, las puertas y las ventanas. Agradeció haber llegado temprano del gimnasio, sino le hubiera sido imposible caminar bajo aquel aguacero.

Limpió las gotas de lluvia que habían caído, recogió los papeles, adornos y prendas que yacían en el suelo, secó su cabello y optó por vestirse con ropa abrigada. Luego de haber trenzado sus hebras capilares, se dirigió hasta la cocina, pasando inevitablemente por la sala, la cual tenía un ventanal amplio que se extendía por todo el living, las gotas fuertes repicaban en la ventana y de improvisto vio un relámpago, a los segundos el cielo crujió y ella sonrió.

Le agradaban las tormentas, incluso una torrencial como la de aquel día, que el cielo gritara y las nubes se descargaran, pensaba que era la manera en que el cielo desataba toda su furia y si ella tenía que aguantarse los berrinches de su amiga ¿por qué no aguantarse los del cielo?

— ¡Pero si son las 10! -Gritó sorprendida al ver lo temprano que era.

Se permitió disfrutar de una taza de chocolate en la cocina y de nuevo caminó hasta la sala, se acercó a la ventana para apoyarse de ésta y contempló el aguacero. Unos rayos caían cerca del lugar, el cielo se iluminaba de un segundo a otro, crujía sin cesar, unos truenos eran más fuertes y duraderos que otros. Suspiró, aquello la tranquilizaba de manera extraña. Se preguntó si alguno de sus vecinos estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella, lo cual era casi imposible, era verídico el hecho de que todos seguirían durmiendo a las 10 de la mañana de un domingo.

Llevando 2 años viviendo en aquel condominio, agradeció el momento en que su abuela le recomendó el lugar. La preparatoria donde estudiaba era demasiado lejos para su casa y a pesar que para ella no era un buen plan ser vecina de diez adolescentes, le resultó ser el mejor plan de todos.

Eran diez casas pequeñas, una pegada a otra, todas iguales. Un portón era su entrada donde el que consiguiera tener automóvil podría guardarlo en el porche, muchos solo lo utilizaban para hacer reuniones y cosas que, para ser realistas, solo eran destinadas para tener sexo. Una pequeña escalera se extendía a la izquierda y allí daba entrada a la casa, se encontraba la cocina a la izquierda, la sala en el medio, un baño atrás y una habitación a la derecha junto a un baño individual. No había paredes que separaran por lo que la sala siempre se veía amplia, los baños por ser baños si estaban recubiertos y su cuarto en aquellos momentos había sido ingeniosamente separado por cuatro cortinas (dos de cada lado para que fuera más gruesa la pared improvisada) de seda en color melocotón. Así que su casa de pisos de madera y paredes de ladrillos era lo más bonito que había podido tener en sus 16 años.

Había un dato curioso sobre aquel condominio, las diez casas se extendían por toda una cuadra y anteriormente habían sido propiedad de una pareja de ancianos rica, su abuela le contaba que aquella vivienda parecía un castillo, pero luego el hombre murió y la anciana al quedar viuda y sin hijos, decidió crear un negocio de cuidadora de niños. Remodelo la casa y la convirtió en un jardín de infantes, el negocio quedo en una de sus sobrinas y fue pasando de generación en generación y cada vez la estructura de la vivienda fue cambiando hasta convertirse en lo que en ese momento era "La Casa del Abuelo". Para dejar en claro que aquel condominio en algún momento había sido una sola vivienda, todas las casas se interconectaban por una puerta y ellos tenían las llaves de esas puertas, si quería, podría visitar a Momoshiro que vivía a su izquierda y muchas veces era sorprendida por Kintaro que vivía a su derecha, pero esa era otra historia.

Suspiró, mientras rememoraba aquellos recuerdos de cuando los conoció a todos y sobre todo a su príncipe. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en él y haciendo un puchero se concentró en el paisaje de afuera, no quería recordar que su amor platónico y soñado vivía a 7 casas de ella y apenas y la conocía, a pesar que fuera a sus partidos, vieran clases juntos y todo lo demás, Ryoma no la tomaba en cuenta.

Suspiró de nuevo y algo captó su atención, a las lejanías veía un hombre corriendo con dificultad, el viento fuerte hacia que retrocediera y la lluvia lo encorvaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, lo divisó hasta llegar a unos metros de su casa y su corazón exaltado se revolcó en su pecho, se ruborizó y sus piernas temblaron al reconocer al dueño de sus pensamientos. Cuando éste encontraba frente a su casa, apoyándose del portón y caminando con esfuerzos no pudo controlar sus impulsos. De una manera tan rápidamente sorprendente abrió una de las ventanas de la sala, el viento arremetió contra ella obligándola a cerrar los ojos, aquella tormenta era fuerte.

— Ryo-Ryoma-kun! - Bajó la cabeza y lo divisó, tapándose con su morral él volteó hacia arriba y le habló - ¿qué? !No te escucho! -

— ¡Joder qué me abras! -Apenas y lo escuchó, como si su vida dependiera de ello cerró la ventana y bajó hasta el porche para abrirle. Ryoma entró más arremetedor e imponente que el viento que lo acompañó. Subió por las escaleras, no sin antes reprocharle la sordera que ella sufría por no escucharlo, ella lo siguió a cortos pasos.

Ryoma caminó de un lado a otro por toda la sala, en el interior de Sakuno se estaba armando una trifulca, Ryoma estaba empapado y mojaba todo lo que pisaba, su bien cuidado piso seria estropeado pero como se lo decía si aquel hombre estaba que estallaba de la furia.

— Búscame la llave que te conecta con la casa de Momoshiro -Lo miró por unos instantes atónita y suspiró, era obvio que ni siquiera quería estar con ella unos minutos. Caminó hasta su cuarto para buscar la llave hasta que lo recordó.

— Momo-kun está de viaje -Ryoma la miró extrañado - recuerda que él y Ann salieron, cuando él sale cierra con seguro todas las puertas

— Maldición -Masculló entre dientes - me conformare con estar con aquel idiota -caminó hasta su cuarto, empapando de nuevo todo a su paso y mojando las cortinas

— E-espera Ryoma-kun - Ella entró y se lo encontró tendiéndole una mano, ella lo miró insegura y esperanzada ¿que Ryoma le tendiera la mano en su habitación qué podría significar? acercó su mano y él la miró -

— Dame la llave para ir a donde Kintaro -Espetó seco y ella se ruborizó al pensar ese tipo de cosas. _Estúpida_ , suspiró de nuevo. Las puertas conectoras de hallaban en la cocina y en la habitación, abrió un cajón de su peinadora y paró en seco. Estaba en problemas

— Ryuzaki la llave -La estaban presionando.

La llave la tenía Kintaro pero eso Ryoma no debía saberlo, si alguien se enteraba que Kintaro iba a su casa un que otro día y una que otra noche, si alguien se enteraba que Kintaro y ella había compartido algo más que aquella llave, que se besaban y mucho más. No podía dejar que su príncipe se enterara que ella y Kintaro eran amigos con derecho, ese sería su fin.

— Ryuzaki ¿eres sorda?

— L-la perdí –Había sido lo único que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Qué? -El bufó y comenzó a buscarla por sí mismo en la peinadora –genial -

Nunca la encontraría y era mejor de esa manera, tampoco quería tener de aquellas charlas serias con Kintaro sobre lo que sería de su futuro y todo lo demás. La historia era simple, a ella le gustó Kintaro (incluso mucho antes que su príncipe) pero fue más físicamente que nada, pronto descubrió que no era la única que sentía eso y luego de una noche de borrachera, charlas sentimentales y ver que a Kintaro estaba en la misma posición que ella pues una chica de su instituto no le quería. Todo terminó en sexo que increíblemente a ambos les gustó, fue el tiempo en el que decidió que se dejaran llevar y ahora cada vez que alguno quería hablar, besarse o manosearse se buscaban. Se sonrojó de manera extraordinaria cuando recordó lo acontecido y bajó su cabeza apenada por mentirle a su príncipe.

Ryoma siguió mascullando cosas que prefirió no escuchar, por lo contrario pensaba en una solución para todo.

— Ryoma-kun, sé que debes estar molesto por algo pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso -Habló con una autoridad nada natural en ella, para luego dar un paso atrás tras la mirada frívola de Ryoma, parecía una fiera - l-lo mejor sería que te ducharas porque te puedes resfriar y esperar a que pase el aguacero -

— Tch -Resopló - como si fuera fácil entrar a la casa de una niña y… -suspiró de nuevo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Vamos, vamos -Lo empujó hacia el baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, esperó a que dejara de refutar sus mandatos y de pronto escuchó la ducha. Se sonrojó, saber que su jabón cubriría cada parte del cuerpo de Ryoma, su espalda ancha, sus piernas hinchadas, sus brazos torneados, su abdomen marcado. Sacudió su cabeza - hay que limpiar - si seguía así, se convertiría en un manojo ardiente de nervios excitados y no lo quería.

Había algo que la había sorprendido de todo aquello. ¿De dónde había sacado aquella autoridad y el poder ignorarlo como si se tratara de un niño malcriado consentido? Eso no era de ella. Se sonrojó de nuevo, ¿acaso era porque él la hacía actuar así? ¿Estaría bien que lo tratara de esa manera? ¿Sería buena técnica para al menos llamar su atención? Cubrió su cara, no comprendía por qué ese hombre la hacía sentir tan increíblemente enamorada.

Sacudió su cabeza, realmente, lo mejor sería limpiar.

Se dedicó a limpiar el desastre que había hecho Ryoma, no podía qujarse quiera sabiendo que su príncipe estaba allí ni mucho menos con aquel frío que se colaba en la casa, al menos serviría para calentar su cuerpo. Empezaría por la habitación y terminaría en la cocina, su madera tenía que lucir tan reluciente como siempre. No todos los días la visitaba Ryoma, mordió sus labios y pego un brinquito en un fallido intento de controlar su felicidad y luego resopló frustrada por sus emociones.

Era una estúpida

…

— Maldición -Ryoma suspiró al ver que no tenía alguna ropa que ponerse y divisar aquella bata de baño rosa. Limpió el espejo empañado y se miró molesto. Tenía miles de razones por la cual no estar en aquella casa:

Era la casa de la prohibición, él no debía estar ahí:

Tomoka, mujer a la cual se follaba actualmente, lo mataría si lo veía salir de la casa de su mejor amiga.

Ninguno de sus vecinos había visto a la mujer de esa casa hacer algo malo, por lo que asumían que era virgen y sabía lo que era estar con una virgen. Te perseguiría a todos lados.

Nadie quiera que él la tocara, según todos los hombres, Ryuzaki estaba bajo un candado con llave, es decir que alguno de sus vecinos se la estaba guardando.

Ah, la razón más importante. Le tenía más ganas que todos los hombres del mundo le tenían a Scarlett Johanson y eso le preocupaba.

Si, esa era la razón principal. Desde que la había conocido había descubierto que sentía cierta afición sexual por sus trenzas largas, sus tartamudeos nerviosos, sus piernas tambaleantes y su actitud tímida e inocente. Quería saber cómo sería ella tras aquellas ropas reservadas, quería tomarla por las trenzas mientras la penetraba en posición de perrito, quería estar tan dentro de ella hasta que supiera que no podía aguantar más.

Maldijo cuando vio que su mano le había traicionado y ahora acariciaba su erección reciente. De solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca, acarició de nuevo la largura de su miembro y luego la alejó. ¡Debía dejar de hacer eso!

Tenía una excusa, era normal que sus hormonas estuvieran a flor de piel en esos minutos. El Baño de Ryuzaki olía a Almendras, igual que su cabello, solo debía estar a unos metros cerca de ella para reconocer el aroma. Aquel aroma que podría levantar a cualquier muerto si quisiera, azotaba a sus fosas nasales cada vez que se acercaba a ella y un estúpido escalofrío recorría su cuerpo cada vez que la sentía cerca. Aquello lo frustraba, el estar en su baño, colocándose su bata, siendo embarcado por aquel calor íntimo y aroma exquisito eran solo unos cuantos factores que lo inducían en el mundo travieso del erotismo y por qué no, en las ganas de hacerla suya.

Respiró profundo para auto controlarse, no era de su persona huir de los retos. Quería con todas sus ganas arremeter contra Ryuzaki, sentir su calor y escuchar como gemía su nombre, no debería haber ningún problema e incluso, sus ganas aumentaban más cuando sabía que aquella mujer era prohibida para él. Lo haría, lo haría sin ningún remordimiento pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Algo que aún no comprendía de donde venía y se había incrustado en su interior, una cobardía que no era digna de él y que prefería hacerle caso a aquel sentimiento. Pero la carne era débil y no podía detener las pulsaciones fuertes por todo su cuerpo cuando veía lo que veía.

— Ryuzaki -Sakuno estaba encima de una de las sillas totalmente erguida tratando de alcanzar un paquete de galletas -pequeña-susurró por lo bajo mientras sus ojos le traicionaban y se estancaban en la forma de los glúteos de la fémina.

— Y-ya e-estoy bajan... -Sakuno se tambaleó varias veces y sin pensarlo mucho Ryoma se acercó y la tomó en brazos. Sus brazos cruzados quedaron justo debajo de sus glúteos. _Mala idea Echizen_. Sintió como todo el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba y de pronto su busto quedó frente a su cara, rápidamente la bajó y volteo hacia otro lugar. _Imbecil, está toda cubierta y tú te excitas._

Una risa se escuchó en el lugar y él la miró extrañado. Sakuno apenada veía como la bata rosada le quedaba diminuta a Ryoma, volteó su rostro para que él no pudiera ver como lo miraba, su espalda ancha se marcaba tras la bata y sus partes bajas... sintió su rostro arder y se concentró en abrir las galletas.

— Ryoma-kun, siento no tener ropa masculina - _Mentirosa_. Si Ryoma hubiera hurgado en sus cajones, hubiera conseguido algún interior de Kintaro - pondré a lavar y secar tu ropa -Aprovechó para ir a su cuarto y mientras su príncipe no la veía, cerro con seguro la puerta conectora con la casa de Kintaro. Luego de poner las ropas de su príncipe en la lavadora, le ofreció galletas.

— Yo quiero algo más -El silencio reinó en el lugar y ella lo miró con el corazón en la boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y él carraspeó la garganta - sería mejor una toalla que esta bata -

— Oh Claro –Respondió apenada y en cuanto él volvió a la sala con una toalla amarrada en sus caderas se hipnotizó. Él, comportándose tan natural que casi perdía su quicio, tomó una de las galletas que le había ofrecido y decidió mirar el ambiente que le ofrecía la tormenta y ella por su parte, estaba deleitándose todavía con la vista que él le ofrecía. Sonrojada intentó quitar su vista de su abdomen y buscó algún tema de conversación – por cierto –los nervios se adentraron en ella cuando obtuvo su atención – tu ropa era deportiva –él asintió indiferente – ¿estabas entrenando? –Él negó con la cabeza – ohh –

Su corazón oprimido hizo que ella se callara, si ese chico no quiera hablar con ella no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo esperar a que pasara la tormenta para que él se fuera, quizás había una gran posibilidad que ella le cayera mal o la odiara.

Fue minutos después que él le habló.

— Creaba una nueva técnica

— Oh –Emitió alegre de que él le hablara - que bien –

— No es bueno si no la logro

Ambos quedaron rato en silencio luego de eso. Lo observó por unos segundos, en sus ojos indiferentes se reflejaba la lluvia fuerte que caía junto a los relámpagos, parecía que estuviera sin vida pero ella podía ver en su mirada ámbar mucho más, una sombra oscura que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Él chistó frustrado y ella apartó la mirada para no ser atrapada.

Descubrió que no solo el cielo estaba molesto y que no solo había una tormenta afuera.

También en el interior de Ryoma.

Tomó aire para darse valor. Quizás su técnica autoritaria serviría de nuevo. Y, en realidad, si soportaba los berrinches de su amiga y del cielo ¿por qué no los de Ryoma? Se acercó al ventanal y volteó para encararlo, no hizo falta que hablara cuando él ya la estaba viendo.

— Ryoma-kun ¿Cuándo comenzaste a practicar la técnica? –

— Hoy –Ella río por lo bajo y sin que él se diera cuenta lo miró con ternura. Aquella mirada berrinchuda la había inspirado

— Los más grandes logros se alcanzan con paciencia y determinación –Comenzó segura de sí misma en el consejo que le estaba dando, sus miradas se encontraron y tuvo que tragar en seco – no sucumbas ante la desesperación y lo lograrás

— No estoy desesperado

— Sin apuros ni presiones -Decidió ignorarlo como antes, para ver si su técnica funcionaba. Decidió agregar algo más al verlo tan indiferente y dubitativo al mismo tiempo, palabras que quizás tendrían consecuencias pero lo intentaría –s-si no yo estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que sea -

— ¿En lo que sea? –Fue cuando él lo repitió que ella notó el otro peso que tenían sus palabras. O él comprendía que se trataba de una declaración sentimental o lo mal interpretaría y creería que era una insinuación por parte de ella. Se sonrojó y decidió arriesgarse con esas palabras.

— S-si –Afirmó segura

— ¿Y qué pasa si en este momento quiero desahogarme?

— ¿Q-qué? –Aquella no había sido la respuesta que estaba esperando.

— Liberar esta energía –Se acercó sigilosamente a ella. _¡No te apartes! ¡No te apartes!_ \- librarla de la mejor m… - un estruendoso crujido lo interrumpió, se escuchó y repercutió en todos lados. Ambos se sobresaltaron – maldición –se alejó rápidamente y sobó sus brazos intentando detener el evidente escalofrío que había sucumbido en su cuerpo – esa mierda –

El hombre miraba con recelo hacia el cielo y en una mueca rápida, casi fugaz, hizo un puchero. Se sonrojó al haber tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlo y Ryoma, como si supiera que había sido descubierto, chistó entre dientes. Ella rió.

— Ryoma-kun –Dijo entre risas - ¿te dan miedo los truenos?

— ¿Miedo? –La miró atónito. _Miedo deberías tener tú_ – no –respondió tan seco como pudo. Aquel trueno en específico lo había sobresaltado y es que, se había concentrado demasiado en seducir a aquella mujer, había caído en sus garras en cuanto escuchó su risa, miró sus labios curvearse y morderse, además de ser embriagado por su aroma. Miedo era lo que menos sentía en esos momentos.

— Es normal tener miedo- Ella rió fluidamente.

— Ryuzaki esto es ridículo –Ella lograba sacarlo de quicio y eso, en cierto modo le gustaba.

— No se lo diré a nadie –Lo ignoró, volviendo de nuevo a la técnica que parecía funcionar cada vez más en él.

— No tengo m… –

— Será un secreto –Le había interrumpido y su rabia se acumuló.

De improvisto y nublado por sus impulsos la arrinconó, atrapada entre sus dos brazos cruzó la mirada con él. Los ojos ambarinos estaban cargados de un brillo extraño que nunca había visto en él, sin embargo Ryoma si sabía de que se trataba aquella oleada de emociones: rabia y excitación juntas, esas dos no deberían juntarse nunca

— No-ten-go-mie-do –Dijo tan filoso y cortante como pudo. Pero sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta cuando vio sus ojos rubíes brillar con intensidad, ese brillo que él reconocía en las féminas perfectamente. A la mierda su moral.

Sin previo aviso posó sus labios sobre los de ella, en un rápido roce. Se alejó tratando de detener sus impulsos. La vio, sonrojadas hasta las orejas, la respiración entrecortada y sus piernas temblando. Se repasó una y otra vez la lista del por qué no debía hacer eso pero pronto le comenzó a valer verga.

Los labios de Sakuno eran gruesos y delineados, perfectos para morder y besar. Consiguió tomar su labio inferior y morderlo, la escuchó gemir, era música para sus oídos. Sintió un remolino extenderse desde su interior por todo su cuerpo. La deseaba más que nada. Sin permiso hurgó en su boca hasta toparse con lengua, en un instante la danza entre la suya y la de ella comenzó, ella era deliciosa, tenía un sabor a chocolate profundo que no pasaba desapercibido por él.

Posó sus dos manos en el rostro de ella, sintiendo como su cara delicada ardía bajo sus manos. Sonrió para sus adentros, quería sentir como todo su cuerpo se enervaba a causa de él. Entreabrió los ojos para verla, sus cejas un tanto fruncidas disfrutaban el contacto, sus manos estaban enterradas a la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo sorprendente; ella lo estaba disfrutando. Y para su sorpresa él también lo hacía, Ryuzaki podía ser torpe en algunas cosas pero para besar no, sintió rabia en su interior al saber que quizás no había sido el único hombre en besarla.

Se separó bruscamente de ella.

— Has besado a alguien más

— ¿Qué?

— Respóndeme ¿No eres virgen? –Era estúpido de su parte el que la haya dejado de besar solo por eso. La furia se incrementaba en el pecho al haber pensado todo ese tiempo que trataba con una virgen y no era de esa manera – eres una puta–dijo al ver que no le respondía.

— ¡Cómo dices eso! –Exclamó molesta. Si bien había hecho cosas indecorosas con su vecino, no llegaban a ser lo suficientemente relevantes como para considerarse puta.

— Entonces respóndeme –

— ¿Q-qué hay de malo en ello? Tu a tu edad has hecho de todo y más ¿qué tiene de malo que yo también haya querido experimentar? – _Touché._ La miró con recelo y luego suspiró frustrado ¿¡qué demonios pasaba con él?! – es como si yo me molestara contigo por estar con otras chicas –la escuchó triste y en cierto modo decepcionada, la observó sin saber qué decirle _lo siento no me puedo controlar cuando estoy contigo_. Sus ojos carmesí se posaron en él con un brillo extraño en sus ojos - ¿a-acaso estás celos…?

— Ni lo pienses –Le advirtió con su mirada más gélida. Suspiró y se dirigió a la ventana, molesto miraba como aquel aguacero no dejaba de caer. La escuchó suspirar a ella también, sus labios ardían deseosos por otro contacto, su corazón latía desbocado, sus manos le picaban, todo su cuerpo quería más de ella.

Él también la quería, la quería sólo para él.

Un nuevo deseo se apoderó de su mente y como si hubiera sido la mejor opción e idea que se le hubiera ocurrido la siguió. Caminó a zancadas hasta ella para chocar bruscamente sus labios, de la fuerza del beso sintió como la cabeza femenina chocaba contra la pared y ella gemía, evidentemente del dolor.

Pero eso no fue razón suficiente para tratarla dócilmente, mordió sus labios con rabia y se adentró en su boca hurtándola. Ese era su castigo, él se encargaría de borrar todas las huellas de aquel que había osado en tomarla. Aquel sentimiento era nuevo en él y esa idea cada vez le parecía más grandiosa. ¡Al diablo con Tomoka, sus vecinos y Ryuzaki misma! Él desde hacía bastante tiempo había deseado comérsela y lo haría.

Besó su cuello dejando de una a tres marcas en él. La escuchaba gemir a cada que saboreaba cada parte de su largura mientras quitaba todo aquel ropaje que tenía puesto ella encima, se alejó por un momento cuando la vio desnuda ante él, ella lo miraba ruborizada y apenada, sus piernas temblabas por el calor acumulado en sus partes y fruncía las señas esperando a que con sus manos la sumiera en el mundo del placer y del disfrute.

Quería empapar todo su cuerpo con él para que todos supieran que solo sería suya.

Comenzó por sus pechos; suaves, firmes y redondos, los masajeó y pellizcó mientras la escuchaba gemir, sonrió arrogante en cuanto la pellizcó fuerte y ella se quejó, chupó una de sus cumbres erectas fuertemente. Había doblado sus rodillas y colocado ambas manos en los glúteos de ella, apretaba aquellas curvaturas mientras seguía chupando de la parte superior de la mujer.

— ¡Auch!-Había gritado ella, jadeante, adolorida y excitada - ¿p-por qué? –

— Castigo –Respondió firme mientras se levantaba a su altura y la volvía a besar con brusquedad, la volvió a pegar de la pared – quiero que seas solo mía – le dijo ciego del deseo – quiero borrar toda huella de él con la mía –

— Ryoma…kun –Susurró ansiosa ante la necesidad que aquel chico había creado en ella. Anonadada y embriagada por la excitante sensación de ser castigada por aquellas razones la estaban enloqueciendo. Respiró profundo en cuanto él subió una de sus piernas, ella clavó las uñas en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas en cuanto sintió que una de sus rodillas llegabn a tocar la misma pared, la estaba abriendo – Ryoma-kun –

— ¿Acaso él es así? –Le susurró al oído mientras la penetraba. Se abrió paso lentamente dentro de ella, sintiendo las palpitaciones alrededor de él, a cada segundo que pasaba él se adentraba aún más en ella y finalmente, en cuanto sintió que había entrado por completo y era recubierto por sus aguas prohibidas, palpitó fuerte – responde – la escuchó gemir fuerte.

— No –Dijo entre jadeos intermitentes – nadie… es…como...tú –

Sonrió arrogante y comenzó con sus series de embestidas. Estaba molesto y quería hacerla sufrir pero nunca la lastimaría ni la haría sentir mal, sabría como vengarse. Sus embestidas fueron lentas hasta que sintió que ella se acomodaba a él, la escuchó gemir sin cesar y aumentó su ritmo.

La levantaba y bajaba fuertemente, incluso tomó sus dos piernas y la cargó para tener control completo de ella. Con sus manos encima de sus glúteos, la sentía tensarte y arquearse a cada contacto. Sintió como ella movía las caderas al mismo ritmo de él, necesitada por un contacto aun más fuerte y profundo.

Fue cuando se detuvo por completo.

— ¿Qu-qué? –Salió de ella de improvisto, la escuchó gemir y luego la bajó al suelo – Ryo… Ryoma-kun –

Tomó su toalla y se la colocó, caminó hacia su habitación como si no hubiesen hecho nada. Se sentó en la cama mientras la veía llegar a la habitación aturdida, intentaba fallidamente cubrir su cuerpo, su erección palpitaba molesta, demandando de nuevo entrar en aquella cueva de lava ardiente.

Pero no.

La sintió jadear a cada que se acercaba a él. Lo miró temerosa y con aquel brillo en los ojos de excitación. Con una voz muy baja seguía preguntando el por qué, él subió de hombros y la miró indiferentemente.

— Ya fuiste de alguien –Comenzó a hablar y preso por sus deseos alargó una de sus manos para acariciar sus cumbres. Se divertía con aquel botón erecto mientras hablaba – quiero que seas solo mía –

— ¡S-soy solo tuya! –Aquel anuncio tan fuerte lo aturdió. Su sangre bulló y su corazón bombeo con más fuerza que nunca. La tomó por la barbilla mientras la depositaba en la cama debajo de él, se acomodó en su entrada y la escuchó gemir deseosa.

— Quiero que solo seas mía Ryuzaki –Se adentró unos solos centímetros, la sintió vibrar debajo de él. Ella asentía con fuerza – no quiero que estés con nadie más –se introdujo unos centímetros más, los suficientes para hacerla gemir y suspirar – nunca –sentenció y finalmente entró de golpe.

La escuchó gritar y sin poder aguantarse más comenzó de nuevo con sus embestidas rápidas y fuertes. Acarició todo su cuerpo mientras se movía intensamente dentro de ella, besó sus labios, sus cumbres y su cuello. Se perdió en su cabello mientras sentía que ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, sus piernas esbeltas aprisionaban su cadera con fuerzas y sus gemidos se intensificaban, lo sentía, ya venía.

Sin esperar más se habían unido perfectamente, uno acabando con el otro, gimió por primera vez en su vida estando con una mujer. Sintió como si la vida abandonara su cuerpo y luego llegara con más poder que nunca, enterrado en ella había caído fatigado justo encima y desplomando su cara en sus cabellos rojizos. Sentía los brazos delicados unirse en su cuello, sus cumbres aplastadas por su pecho y sus piernas aun amarradas a su cadera.

Nunca había terminado tan agotado en su vida.

Con el poco de energía que le quedaba logró separarse un poco de ella, encontrándose con la cara somnolienta y sonrojada Ryuzaki, la obligó a abrir los ojos y apenas cruzaron sus miradas ella le sonrió furiosamente sonrojada, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y volvió a acostarse para que ella no lo pillara.

Era la primera vez que sucedía eso.

La escuchó suspirar

— Es injusto –Dijo ella cuando él volvió a tomar distancia para encararla, algo se removió en su interior cuando la vio haciendo un puchero – Ryoma-kun me quiere tener solo para él pero yo me tengo que conformar en compartirlo –abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió divertido.

¡Niña sin escrúpulos y sin pudor! De pronto comenzaba a descubrir que Ryuzaki podía ser más atrevida que él con su cara tímida y su actitud reservada e innovadoramente en él, eso le gustaba. Fijó otro beso en sus labios para luego verla como caía rendida debajo de él.

Volteó para ver la pequeña ventada de la habitación, el cielo grisáceo le daba oscuridad al paisaje, unas cuantas nubes recorrían el cielo con la velocidad de siempre, soltando una llovizna muy leve. Divisó el ambiente, entre los gemidos de aquella chica y entre el acto no se dio cuenta cuando la tormenta ya había pasado, podría irse pero prefería esperar a que dejara de lloviznar.

Volvió a ella y sonrió, se acomodó a su lado y al instante se durmió.

Quizás comenzaría a considerar el estar nada más con ella.

Lo consideraría.

 **N/A**

Lo se, es algo...abstracto. ¡No me odien por colocar a Sakuno como una puta! La inspiración llega de diferentes maneras y hay que aceptarla como venga.

Muhcísimas gracias por leer hasta acá! Nos veremos mañana.

Buen día/noche


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :DD. Me he esforzado para continuar con este evento y con esta tabla.  
La Segunda Palabra fue Omiai, para dejar en claro, Omiai es, en dos palabras, un matrimonio concertado. Rompí un poco las reglas, se supone que son desconocidos que los unen en matrimonio pero en la historia pues... se conoces XD. Pero no cambié otra cosa, nada del otro mundo. Sigue siendo complicado escribir este tipo de escenas, pero cada reto es inspirador!  
Asi que sin mas que decir. Disfruten su lectura!

...

 **Mil Maneras**

Más de mil y un formas, maneras, oportunidades y situaciones en las que aquel varón arrogante de ojos ambarinos y la fémina tímida de cabello terracota pueden terminar en el acto más salvaje y vulgar de todos.

 **Advertencias:**

Universo Alterno

 _Pensamientos de los personaje_ s.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni el ánime referido ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _ **Omiai**_

 _No podía soportar la idea de haberse casado. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, aquella unión terminaría mal.  
_

Cerró la puerta corrediza tras ella bruscamente, con las piernas temblando y la ropa íntima desarreglada mostraba sus blanquecinos hombros. Sentía que su corazón saldría de su garganta, escapando de aquella situación siendo más cobarde que ella. Del otro lado de la puerta lo oyó gruñir y maldecir, él salió por la puerta del cuarto y lo escuchó salir de la casa. Se desplomó en el suelo rendida ante la pesada sensación.

Él estaría molesto, ¡Sí que lo estaría!

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos frustrada, toda ella templaba a causa del terror experimentado. _¡Imbécil!_ Se dijo ¿cómo es que había llegado hasta eso?

¡Ah si! Había sido por su bendita abuela, quien la había obligado a casarse con Ryoma Echizen. No importaba cuantas veces se haya desgastado insistiéndole en que aquel chico no era de su tipo pero su abuela ya había tomado la decisión. Era tan arrogante, caprichoso, malcriado, egocéntrico, indiferente, impulsivo, machista. Solo un caparazón de hielo que no tenía un alma por dentro, así lo criaron sus padres, para que fuera el prototipo de hombre perfecto, nunca había hecho algo que le gustara, algo que viniera desde su interior que lo hiciera porque quisiera. Solo veía un robot haciendo las cosas que le ordenaron sus padres de mala manera, no tenía fuerza de voluntad y era todo lo contrario a ella.

Y aunque tuviera razón en sus palabras su abuela nunca la escucharía, según ella "Se lo debía a Nanjiro". Ella hubiera querido estar con alguien dulce, tranquilo, humilde y bondadoso como Dan Taichi, él había sido el pilar de su vida por mucho tiempo y para ella él era el mejor pero apenas había mencionado su apellido su abuela enervada se enrabiaba, apenas lo mencionó se había ganado que su abuela los casara a ella y al joven Echizen el fin de semana siguiente. Los Ryuzaki y los Taichi no se llevaban bien excepto ella y su amigo pero esa era otra historia.

Lo importante en todo esto era que se había unido en matrimonio con Ryoma y si, su boda había sido un perfecto desastre. Estuvieron tanto tiempo acompañados de sus familiares y la boda lució tan armoniosa que cuando tuvieron su primera noche solos en la casa parecía el mismísimo infierno, si nunca había hablado con Ryoma de pequeña no lo haría a sus 20 años y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraban. Todavía no sabía en que habían pensado los padres de él y su abuela en unirlos en matrimonio, pensaba que acabarían matándose o peor. Pensaba que ella no podía seguir con alguien como él, cuando una semana como marido y mujer lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Los primeros tres meses fueron patéticos, él desaparecía por todo día y noche hasta las 10pm. Nunca hablaban. Ella, como toda buena esposa que habían criado perfecta, lo esperaba con las comidas servidas y la cada limpia, cada vez que ella llegaba de la universidad o de hacer las compras siempre se disponía a hacer su estadía la mejor; él era el que no ayudaba.

En realidad, disfrutaba la soledad eterna en su nuevo hogar. La casa de los Echizen que se extendía 3500 metros cuadrados, contenía un jardín precioso en el que agradablemente perdía las horas de su día, la casa - como toda vivienda antigua de Japón - se imponía moderna conservando su tradicionalismo. Repleta de madera, sus pisos, sus marcos y sus puertas corredizas, ellos gozaban de un sin fin de artículos de primera clase para mejorar su calidad de vida. Sus suegros habían acomodado perfectamente la casa para ellos dos y todo sería perfecto, si tan solo el novio no tuviera esa actitud tan insoportable. Por eso le agradaba tanto estar sola, cuando él llegaba era como si se trajera el mismísimo infierno consigo... Era tanta la incomodidad que sentía hacia él que nunca lograba conciliar el sueño acostada a su lado, lo conseguía en las mañanas cuando sentía que se iba.

Así habían sido sus primeros tres meses.

Fue después de pensar que quizás estaba cometiendo un error en dejarlo ir por tantas horas. Su corazón saltaba ante ideas negativas sobre si visitaba a otra, no sentía celos ni nada parecido pero no quería verse como una mujer idiota a la que le ponían cuernos y mucho menos si era Echizen y, a pesa de pensar que él había sido criado para ser el esposo perfecto, sentía las sospechas de que quizás buscaba a otra. Y mucho más con lo que le decía su mejor amiga de cuando había salido con él, según Tomoka, Ryoma era un chico de hormonas altas que le encantaba tener sexo. Para ese entonces ella evadía esa idea porque era imposible pensar en ese acto con él, le asqueaba.

Ella por su alado había sido criada para convertirse en la mujer deseada y envidiada de un renombrado hombre, no quería que alguien como Ryoma la destituyera, ella no quería infidelidades. Entonces comenzó a seguirlo, sigilosamente y encubierta lo siguió cuando él salió en una de esas mañanas donde ella sabía que él no tendría alguna diligencia con el trabajo de su familia o en la universidad. Ella era torpe pero sabía prevenir, por lo que siempre lo siguió a la distancia suficientemente lejana para que él no la pudiera reconocer. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando su entorno cambió. Ella, que era una mujer de alta clase, solo había pisado tierras de ese ámbito y era nuevo para ella cruzarse con distintos personajes. Sonrió amigablemente a cada persona que la veía, muchos se fijaban en ella, ¿quizás los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos eran muy grandes y escandalosos? Decidió quitárselo junto a la Pashmina que llevaba puesta, quedando en un sencillo vestido de seda azul claro.

Él cruzó por una calle y ella corrió para no perderlo, había escuchado en aquel entonces el repique de unas pelotas, la suave brisa acarició su piel y bailó con sus dos trenzas. Al cruzar se sorprendió ¡era una cancha de tenis pública! Aquel había sido un maravilloso alivio. De pronto lo vio, saludando a un que otro chico, entre tantos reconoció a alguien de su comunidad y sonrió, él siempre estaría con Momoshiro. Se escondió bajo los tantos árboles que yacían en el costado de la cancha, detrás de un tronco aspiró el aroma agradable que desprendían. Se había quedado un buen rato en el lugar y allí fue que cambió todo.

Conocía a Ryoma desde pequeños y debía decir que, a pesar que fuera guapo, atlético e inteligente, él nunca había llamado su atención hasta lo repudiaba. Hasta ese momento que lo vio con los otros chicos desconocidos para ella. Ryoma sonreía siempre y reía ¡reía! Ella pensaba que él sufría de una anomalía que impedía que riera pero descubría que no era así.Lo vio jugando tenis con afán incluso en algún momento se cayó siendo el motivo de risas de todos, hasta el de ella.

Se quedó mirándolo curiosa, estaba conociendo a otra persona, nunca había visto ese lado tan humano de él. Su mirada de perdió en los movimientos ágiles de Ryoma, en su sonrisa resplandeciente, en su cabello despeinado... Y sucedió lo peor. Habia sido descubierta por un pelirrojo de ojos azules. Había aparecido ante ella tan rápido que gritó asustada por verlo tan cerca. Él gritaba eufórico "¡Es ella! ¡Es la princesa!" Hasta el sol de hoy todavía no sabía a qué se debía ese sufijo. Aparentemente todo el país sabía que ellos se había unido pues luego de haber gritado todos se acercaron a ella como si fuera una celebridad, aparentemente estaba en la de las casadas más codiciadas de Japón. Ella fue el centro de atención de todos, la cara de Ryoma era inexplicable, aun se avergonzada al recordarlo.

Antes de que él preguntara cualquier cosa, ella se le adelantó. Sabía prevenir y la excusa de haber ido a comprar especias exóticas y haberse perdido había sido perfecta, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para mejorar el mal genio del chico, el Ryoma que conocía volvió a aparecer e incluso con más intensidad en tal momento en que sus amigos le jugaban bromas con ella.

"¡Juguemos un partido de dobles!" Había gritado el recién conocido Eiji. Luego se tanto tiempo, se alegraba de haberlo conocido.

Exclamó gruñidos frustrada. ¿Por qué tuvo que seguirlo ese día? Todo cambió desde allí.

Ese día, temerosa se había colocado frente a la malla Echizen atrás. ¡Se había negado y Ryoma los había refutado mil veces! Pero bastó con que Momoshiro le insinuara que no podía hacerlo para que el ambarino le ordenara bruscamente que se colocara delante de él en la cancha. Había puesto los ojos en blanco y resoplado mirando como sus contrincantes reían a costa suya. ¡Ya sabía que no se veían bien juntos! ¡Ni ella quería la compañía y apoyo de él y viceversa! Pero él tenía que dejarse llevar por su estúpido orgullo. Estaba nerviosa, había jugado ping pong secretamente con sus amigos pero el tenis requería de agilidad física. Recordó aquel nerviosismo y su respiración agitada mientras estiraba la cabeza a varios lados, se preparó. Era Sakuno Ryuzaki... De Echizen, ella tenía que lograrlo. Ryoma había sacado y Eiji respondido justo a su dirección, rápida se adelantó y raqueteó con fuerza.

— ¡Punto para los enamorados! -Exclamó un castaño de ojos azules sentado en el puesto de árbitro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¡era muy guapo!

Orgullosa y preparada continuó jugando y ¡sorpresa! El tenis era más fácil de lo que pensaba y ¡doble sorpresa! ¡Ryoma y ella por fin funcionaban bien en algo! Si ella no recibía lo hacía bien e increíblemente estaban perfectamente coordinados.

Eso pudo haber sido imposible, pudo nunca descubrir que Ryoma y ella encajaban de manera extraña pero no.

Cuando anunciaron su victoria ambos se miraron con alegría mutua y cansada se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Jadeando y sonriendo vio como Eiji corría hacia ella gritando su sufijo. ¿Por qué tan alarmado? Todo se volvió negro en ese entonces.

Y si, se había desmayado.

Así fue como había cambiado su relación. Gracias a aquel juego de tenis él llegan a más temprano, cenaba con ella y a veces hablaban antes de dormir o jugaban tenis. Sonrió al recordar cuando él le mostró una riqueza que tenían debajo de la casa, nunca había notado una puerta que daba a un sótano, no era en realidad un sótano. "Él regalo de Nanjiro" se trataba de una cancha de tenis debajo de la casa junto a una piscina ¡una piscina escondida debajo de la casa! Luego de mandarlo a limpiar comenzaron a usarlo. Estalló en risas cuando recordó aquel día que, luego de tantos intentos, había conseguido anotarle un punto y él se lo negó, la cargó y la lanzó a la piscina.

A veces se creaba un ambiente extraño entre ellos; entre sus tantas peleas en la cocina donde él vaciada la harina en su cabello, en la piscina, tenían guerras de almohadas y hasta de cosquillas. Todo terminaba en risas y luego se quedaban un rato perdidos uno en la mirada del otro. Luego reaccionaban y se alejaban lo más que podían. Sentía su corazón latir tan extrañamente cuando pasaba eso, todavía seguía creyendo que se debía a tantas risas.

Aquello no había sido lo que había desatado el tornado de emociones que les avecinaba. Fue en el otoño, después de nueve meses, que cuando creía que estaba sola en la casa salió desnuda del baño para buscar la ropa que había dejado en la habitación pero retrocedió de inmediato cuando lo vio en la cama durmiendo, gritó por inercia ante la sorpresa y cerró fuerte la puerta del baño.

— ¡¿Qué carajos pasa?!-Gritó él alarmado y murmuró su apellido molesto. Ella se había disculpado cuando entro con la bata de baño a la habitación, excusándose porque la vería desnuda. Entonces, mientras él retomara el sueño bufó - Ryuzaki tú no podrías calentarme ni metiéndome al horno

¡Eso la había cabreado! Si bien sabía que con sus ropas rescatadas y su actitud inocente no tenía la confianza para seducir a alguien ¡llevaba un cuerpo formado tras sus ropas y una fuera de voluntad increíble! Ok no, sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón, no sabía por qué se había molestado tanto pero desde ese día había tomado la estúpida decisión de demostrarle a su esposo engreído que ella era más que una muñeca tímida y sonrojada, que podía ser tan sensual como cualquiera.

Se había dado dos semanas para seducirlo pero primero debía investigar y formarse en el ámbito y ¿quién mejor que la había salido con Ryoma antes que ella, su mejor amiga? Se había tomado la molestia para visitarla y volvió los ojos en blanco cuando su amiga se carcajeó cuando le había pedido que le enseñara a seducir. Pero luego entraron en un ambiente serio cuando finalmente supo que todo iba enserio. Fue cuando siguió las indicaciones de su amiga.

"Debes aprender a besar, pero sé que no serías capaz de practicar conmigo. Come hielo y manzanas". Ella se rehusó a hacerlo pero con la insistencia de Tomoka se vio obligada.

"Perfúmate" Ella siempre llevaba esencias de almendra consigo pero quizás no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Decidió comprar artículos de higiene con ese aroma. Vio sus frutos cuando un día luego de bañarse lo vio hipnotizado olfateándola mientras ella fingía dormir.

"¡Desátate!" Algo de atrevimiento no te iba a hacer mal. Sentía la mirada ambarino sobre ella ahora que mostraba su escote o cuando jugaba tenis se colocaba un short apretado.

"Tienes dotes úsalos" Y eso hacía, incluso se había atrevido en idear un plan perfecto digno de seducción. Él llegó de clases cansado al medio día, lo escuchó subir por las escaleras y apenas abrió la puerta ella gritó, todo en una actuación planeada. Se había probado un conjunto negro íntimo muy atrevido, alzaba sus cumbres y dejaba ver todo su trasero. Se había encargado de que la viera por completo, aquella mirada anonadada y la diminuta sonrisa se lo habían dicho todo.

También habían ideado un perfecto plan de seducción en una fiesta de la comunidad que era con antifaces y había salido bien. Demasiado como para querer recordarlo.

"Los pequeños detalles cuentan" Según Tomoka, los hombres enloquecían cuando ellas se tocaban los labios y eso hacía. Los mordía, le preparaba una deliciosa cena, le sonreía seductora a veces y lo notaba, él trataba en seco, se ajustaba la camisa o suspiraba. Todo esto creyendo que ella no lo veía.

"¡Ah! Lo más importante, se que me odiaría si te lo digo así que ¡nunca le digas que te dije! A él le gusta tu cabello" No le había creído hasta que lo notó. Solo unas cuantas veces soltaba sus trenzas largas poniendo de excusa que le dolía la cabeza y de pronto lo veía alejarse de ella molesto. Todo estaba funcionando, su cabello suelto desprendía un exquisito aroma y enmarcada sus pechos, rodeando su cintura definida y terminando en sus glúteos. Una que otra vez, cuando creía que lo dejaba solo, se decía "¡Contrólate idiota!" Veía su frustración.

Y finalmente, ese día sucedió. Estaban jugando tenis como una de sus tantas tardes, lo notaba distraído y algo lento, increíblemente casi le ganaba. Él de nuevo volvió a negar el hecho presumiendo que él era el mejor y que ella tenía suerte, entonces divertida lo había empujado a la piscina.

Gritó entre risas pero entonces su rostro palideció cuando vio que él no salía, rió pensando que estaba bromeando pero ante la desesperación cuando lo vio ahogarse y luego quedarse quieto saltó al agua, llegó hasta el fondo de la piscina y cuando subieron a la superficie él reía. "Caíste" Le había dicho con la voz ronca y una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa tan natural y sincera que la conmovió, sin saber comenzó a llorar y llamándole idiota lo abrazó. Habían quedado un rato en silencio flotando en el agua caliente de la piscina, sintió las manos de Ryoma aferrarse a su cintura y enterrar su cabeza en su cuello, sintió su respiración en él y de pronto el mismo escalofrío que había prendido en fuego su cuerpo hace unas noches en la fiesta de antifaces, la poseía con más intensidad que antes.

Todavía sentía el beso que le dio tan vívido, la había tomado por la barbilla y chocaron sus labios. Ahí fue cuando descubrió que no sólo Ryoma se estaba viendo afectado por sus seducciones, sino ella también. Fue en ese momento donde admitió que Ryoma la hipnotizada y calentaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ambos habían decidido profundizar el beso y con sus cuerpos pegados y ardiendo, se le hizo corto el tiempo cuando Ryoma la sacó de la piscina y entre besos la llevaba a la habitación. Ella no sabía decirle que no, no quería. Entre besos y besos sus ropas fueron despojadas y fue cuando él tocó sus cumbres cuando ella entró pánico y escapó de él.

Y allí estaba, con aquel remolino de sentimientos.

¿Quería estar con él? ¿Tener sexo con aquel hombre? Hacía nueve meses hubiera dicho que no pero ahora, por alguna razón, sabía que escapó de él no por no querer entregársele. Tenía miedo de que él la tratara mal luego de eso, tenía miedo de perder a aquel hombre que había conocido esos meses. Y ese hombre le gustaba. Demasiado como para perderlo por un acto sexual.

Pero él lo quería hacer, seguramente había mal interpretado sus actos, ella también quería pero ¿cómo decirle que se quería entregar a él sin miedo a que el Ryoma que había conocido se fuera?

o.o.o.o.o.

Tocó el timbre de la casa repetidamente. Se encontró a la mujer que buscaba abriéndole la puerta y de un empujó entró, ella lo miró sorprendida y algo temerosa, no aguantó más y la tomó por el rostro y la besó. Su fuego quería ser extinguido, buscaba con desesperación apagarlo ¡tenía que hacerlo!

— Ryo-Ryoma no –Osakada se alejó de él – estás casado ahora –Siguió besándola y ella aulló de dolor – ¡me hieres! –

Se alejó de ella furioso, furioso con ella, furioso con sus padres, con la vida. Furioso con Sakuno Ryuzaki.

La detestaba.

Detestaba a sus padres por criarlo para ser el hombre perfecto para una mujer según ellos y más allá de eso, por haberle mentido tantos años con que su esposa sería de la familia Osakada y desplomarlo ante la realidad de casarlo con una Ryuzaki para saldar cuentas con una vieja amiga.

Odiaba a la vida por colocarle de esposa a la mujer más tímida del mundo. Conocía a Ryuzaki desde que eran pequeños y algo había concluido y era que, de todas las mujeres existentes en la vía láctea no la hubiera querido a ella. Su actitud de niña buena, tímida y avergonzada no podría encajar con la arrogancia y autoridad de él. Ella era torpe, él era hábil. Ella lo pensaba todo antes de hacerlo, él prefería hacerlo y ya. La mujer llegaba a un grado de vergüenza que no era normal y él no tenía pudor alguno en ningún tema. Ellos no encajaban y el estar con ella había significado un martirio para él. Todas las personas la amaban, por su actitud tan bondadosa y humilde. ¡Al diablo la buena actitud de ella!

Por eso la odiaba tanto, porque a pesar de pensar todo eso, había logrado entrometerse en su mente como una cucaracha igual de tímida que ella. Con sus estúpidas sonrisas, su voluntad de fuego, su perseverancia, sus ayudas incondicionales ¡todo! Todo lo odiaba de ella. Gruñó furioso y salió de la casa de Osakada. La odiaba por haberlo calentado de aquella manera tan perfecta, por haberlo subido al punto más alto del cielo y desplomarlo bruscamente enterrándolo en el subsuelo.

La odiaba porque lo había ilusionado.

Las cosas entre los dos habían comenzado mal, demasiado. Se sintió vidente cuando todo sucedió tal y como él lo pensó pero de pronto sus actitudes cambiaron por estúpidos hechos, de pronto comenzó a disfrutar el hablar con ella, las guerras que tenían todos los días debido a sus distintas personalidades, disfrutó cada risa que extraía de ella, cada ridículo e inevitable sonrojo, cada caricia, cada abrazo y cada mirada. Sintió que se había vuelto una amiga para él pero entonces, algo en ella había cambiado.

Fue cuando comenzó a disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Solo con la vista, eso le bastaba para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y aplacarlos. Ryuzaki como toda chica de la sociedad, la habían esculpido tras entrenamientos, ejercicios en su adolescencia y esas cosas que moldearan su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la mujer estaba superdotada, sus grandes cubres, sus glúteos firmes, todo lo enloquecía y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

Fue entre tantos juegos de seducción que él estaba cayendo en sus redes y esa fiesta.

La maldita fiesta de antifaces.

Ellos no fueron juntos, no tenían esa costumbre de salir como pareja, ni siquiera sabía que ella iba a estar allí pues era una fiesta solo de jóvenes. La música electrónica resonaba por todo el lugar y luego de varias horas allí, casi a la media noche apareció una mujer exuberante. Rizos grandes y definidos, tacones altos, vestido deslumbrante, aroma exquisito. Había considerado mil y un veces el serle infiel a Ryuzaki solo por esa noche y lo estaba dando por seguro cuando la Diosa voluptuosa se acercó a él.

Creía que era Tomoka porque ese tipo de vestidos solo los usaría ella, pero aquella presencia no era de la exageración de su ex. Una presencia elegante parecía dominarlo con solo mirarlo con aquellos ojos pardos. Habían bailado mil y un veces, habían hablado pero nunca escuchó su voz en realidad y finalmente, entre algunos tragos, la acorraló a una de las esquinas discretamente y se acercó para besarla.

Había sonreído divertido cuando la fémina colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para impedir el beso, negó con aquel dedo y de pronto se quitó el antifaz… ¡y era ella! Sakuno Ryuzaki había logrado dejarlo con la mayor erección que había tenido en su vida, ella se había ido…

Nunca más hablaron de eso.

Y pensar que había sucedido ese fin de semana y ese día era apenas martes.

La verdadera razón de su odio fue ver su indecisión ante aquel día. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajos después de tanto tiempo había hecho eso? ¿Por qué luego de haberse besado con tanta pasión y necesidad ella escapaba de él aterrorizada? La respuesta era obvia, ella no lo quería tener sexo con él, era una mujer muy recatada y estúpida como para rebajarse, solo lo había seducido y ya. Lo había manipulado.

Suspiró exasperado en cuanto volvió a la casa, todo lo que pensaba era mentira. No era eso lo que en realidad pensaba. No odiaba a Ryuzaki ni a nadie. Se odiaba a si mismo, se sentía miserable al creer que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Y no solo en la seducción, él… sentía algo extraño y nuevo por ella ¿acaso ella lo sentiría?

Enarcó una ceja cuando la vio afuera de su habitación, aun con las ropas íntimas algo húmedas que dejaban que se marcaba todo su cuerpo. Blasfemó rabioso, no quería pensar en eso, la vio levantarse y correr hacia él. Respiraba agitadamente y sonrojada, tomó su mano y la acercó al centro de sus pechos, la vio mantener la cabeza gacha mientras comenzaba a mover la mano por una de sus cumbres. Su corazón se aceleró y su cuerpo respingó excitado.

 _¡No!._ Alejó la mano

— Te estás obligando –Aseguró indiferente sin mirarla a los hombros.

— ¿Qué? Yo ¡No! Yo… -La vio hecha un manojo de nervios y exclamo exasperado. No por ella, sino por su corazón al latir más fuerte por verla así. Volteó para darle la espalda - ¡NO! –su grito lo alertó y la encaró. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus piernas – yo… no es que no quiera…contigo…me da miedo…que te vayas –todo en su mundo se detuvo al escucharla – quiero seguir conociendo a Ryoma…no quiero… que después de esto se convierta en Echizen –había hecho ademán de comillas al decir su apellido mientras suspiraba – yo…no quiero perderte –

Rió.

Fue lo único que pudo hacer. Tomó su rostro y la besó. Esa niña tonta lo había desnudado por completo, descubriendo su verdadero ser y ¿tenía miedo de perderlo? Profundizó sus besos en cuanto sintió que una hoguera se formaba en su pecho, su corazón vacío ahora bombeaba repleto. Frunció el ceño al sentir que ella correspondía deseosa.

Entonces todas las sensaciones de hace unas horas volvieron.

Su ropa íntima tan suave dejaba sentir sus cumbres erectas. Acarició su espalda y caderas, como cuando había comenzado hace unas horas y de pronto subió a ella. La sintió respirar jadeante, totalmente roja y nerviosa. Se detuvo para mirarla, virgen y penosa, lo miraba con la respiración entrecortada. Él sonrió, se quitó toda su ropa y la vio, mordía sus labios deseosa al verlo, tragó en seco al sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía.

— Hazlo tú primero –Dijo tomando su mano y colocándola en su pecho – hazme sentir avergonzado

Ella lo miró dubitativa y él inclinó la cabeza dándole entrada a su cuello. Se posó en él y tímida pasó su lengua, tuvo que volver a tragar para no explotar. Aquella mujer apenas y lo tocaba y todo su cuerpo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que sus venas iban a explotar. Sintió como ella cogía confianza y chupaba cada parte de su cuerpo, saboreaba su pecho, mordía y acariciaba su abdomen, la escuchaba gemir y volver a saborearlo, como si de una barra de chocolate se tratara. La sintió bajar y acarició sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos en las hebras rojizas y de pronto, sintió algo nuevo.

Su dama besaba desesperada sus caderas.

— Ryuzaki –La llamó pero ella continuó bajando sus besos, intentó subir la cabeza fallidamente – espera Ryu… -tarde. La vio mirar curiosa su largura, lo tomó y chupó la punta de este. No pudo evitar gemir cuando la sintió querer adentrarlo aún más en su boca. Jaló de sus cabellos para subirla, ella se quejó adolorida - ¿qué has hecho? -¿Acaso Ryuzaki había probado a su amigo por inercia? ¿Lo había hecho por pura curiosidad y por qué quería? Sonrió mientras besaba su cuello, la vida le había regalado un animalito tímido que podía hacer las más vulgares cosas. Subió la cabeza y besó sus labios – me toca a mí – dijo jadeando.

Se la había comido, con derecho. Como un panadero que se servía su propio pan, como un niño que reclamaba su regalo. Había besado cada recóndito rincón de aquella fémina de cabellos de fuego, hasta las zonas más sucias y ella… Ella lo había disfrutado incluso más que él, sus gemidos y orgasmos se lo decían.

Ya había sido tarde para ambos el arrepentirse cuando se había adentrado en ella en la cama de la habitación. La sintió temblar encima de él, ardiendo tanto dentro como afuera, empapándolo. Se sumergía en el mar profundo de ella, tan amplio y autoritario como ella se lo había esperado. Mientras la besaba, miraba su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, él sentado y ella sentada encima y frente a él.

Azotó con fuerza uno de sus glúteos y ella grito, el reflejo de ver a su mujer tímida arquearse y mostrarse completa ante él no tenía precio, lamio uno de sus botones erectos mientras pellizcaba sus curvas traseras y la embestías. Estaba siendo tan perfecto que temía tener una eyaculación precoz y cuando pensó que no iba a aguantar más, entre embestidas rápidas, galopes fuertes, gemidos sonoros y besos mojados acabó en ella mientras sentía que ella se contraía en él.

La atrajo a sí lo más que pudo para vaciarse en sus cavidades profundas, la vio, abrazada a él con sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado. Se encontraban sudando, cruzaron miradas y ella se sonrojó furiosamente con ambos ojos abiertos. Sakuno había visto lo más hermoso hasta ahora: su hombre arrogante sonrosado y con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió y él la miró con una ceja arriba. Se besaron mientras se dejaban caer en la cama, se sintió vacía en cuanto él salió pero toda soledad la abandonó cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla.

Y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, se durmió enseguida.

Ryoma la vio y sonrió, cerró los ojos y consintió a sus músculos cansado con una siesta.

Quizás la vida matrimonial sería mejor ahora.

 **N/A**

Me pareció haber escrito un culebrón. Jajaja, peor al final terminó siendo corto.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico.

Hasta mañana!

Buen día/ noche


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Llegó a hora de continuar y añadiendo un doble.  
Pensaba subirlo ayer pero se fue la luz :)) Así que aprovecharé para subir el capítulo 4 junto a éste.  
En realidad, esta palabra no pertenecería al capítulo 3, era "Afrodisíaco" y esa simple palabra me hizo añicos y si, NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA, pienso que de acá al domingo logre añadir esa palabra con la última que es Universo Alterno, lograr dejar en alto el "Afrodisíaco"  
EN FIN, volvamos a éste, espero que la disfruten.

...

 **Mil Maneras**

Más de mil y un formas, maneras, oportunidades y situaciones en las que aquel varón arrogante de ojos ambarinos y la fémina tímida de cabello terracota pueden terminar en el acto más salvaje y vulgar de todos.

 **Advertencias:**

Universo Alterno

 _Pensamientos de los personaje_ s.

 **Aclaro:**

A ver, el idioma utilizado en la historia siempre será el mismo, solo quise marcar una diferencia con **nuestros protagonistas** para que notaran cuando hablaban en un idioma o cuando hablaban en otro. Espero haberme explicado bien.

 **Disclaimer** : POT no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3  
**

 _ **Lugar Público**_

 _Un masajista, un cuarto de masajes, un desconocido. ¡Basta!Debía retomar la calma._

 _..._

Su corazón saltó tan fuerte como en las otras ocasiones. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

Respiró profundo y sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas, se colocó detrás de la silla y mientras preparaba sus materiales sacudía sus manos para que los nervios no llegaran hasta ellas, todo su trabajo y vida dependían de ellas. Él se sentó en la silla y se miraron a través del espejo.

— Ryuzaki –

— Echizen -Se saludaron como siempre, ella esperó paciente a sus indicaciones.

— As usual -

Se dedicó a prender la máquina de afeitar y encajó el peine de numeración 2. Por última vez, respiró profundo y se dispuso a afeitar al hombre. Se dispuso en centrar su mirada en el cabello mientras realizaba su labor. Se distrajo pensando en todo menos en él. Ya venía siendo la quinta vez que él la escogía como su peluquera, le llegaba cada quince días exactos (si, los contaba) pidiéndole que le cortara el cabello de manera normal, le gustaba que no fuera como los otros hombres de América que se dejaban llevar por las modas y ese tipo de ridiculeces.

Si se sorprendió cuando descubrió su nombre y apellido, alegremente estaba aceptando el hecho de que atendía a un paisano y estaba segura que él también se sorprendió de la misma manera. Pero, a pesar de ser los dos de una misma tierra y vivir en el exterior, nunca se habían hablado en su idioma. Ella pensaba que quizás él había nacido en Japón pero siempre había vivido en el exterior, por lo que ambos preferían comunicarse al idioma al cual ya estaban más acostumbrados. Para ella hubiera sido satisfactorio hablar con él en su idioma natal y que las personas no comprendieran nada de lo que estaban hablando, andar por la calle y que los niños se les quedaran mirando curiosos sobre de lo que hablaban.

Cambio la pieza por un peine número 1, comenzó a realizarle el degradé que todos los hombres tenían desde el centro de la cabeza a la nuca, no quería pensar en un futuro ni ilusionarse con aquel hombre.

No se le dificultaba en inglés, al menos no después de los 4 años que llevaba residida allí. Fue entonces, hablando con una de sus compañeras de trabajo que se enteró que el hombre que estaba en su silla en aquellos momentos había sido un famoso tenista desde su niñez hasta sus 26 años. Ahora que él tenía 28 años, los cuales para nada aparentaba, se había concentrado en buscar pareja, cumplir otros sueños que tenía, probar otras cosas en la vida...

O así lo decía la revista que había leído donde él aparecía en la portada, como uno de los deportistas más sexys a su edad. Y es que lo repetía de nuevo, parecía un puto joven de 22 años. Sintió pena por ella cuando descubrió su atracción y afecto al hombre ¿a quién no le gustaría aquel hombre? Él tan hermoso y ella siendo una estilista. Aunque en sus tierras fuera extremadamente extraño ser estilista, donde estaba podía ejercer lo que realmente le gustaba y podía ganar lo suficientemente bien para darse sus lujos y consentirse.

— Saku -Volteó a su derecha para ver como una de sus clientas subía las escaleras hacia su lugar de trabajo, cuando cruzaron miradas su clienta se asombró - ¡oh! ¿En cuánto tiempo te desocupas?

— Diez minutos -Le dijo por inercia, sin notar que prácticamente ya iba a terminar. Se ganó una mirada curiosa de su cliente y tragó en seco.

— Pues iré por un cafecito -Respondió su clienta salvándola de aquella mirada ámbar que lograba inmiscuirse en sus emociones y de pronto, con una voz no muy baja - ¡es muy guapo!

Suspiró cuando la vio bajar las escaleras y volvió a él, la veía con una ceja alzada y una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Apartó su mirada de él y buscó la tijera para cortar la parte alta de su cabello. La humedeció un poco y comenzó a cortar. _Eleva a 180 ° y corta, eleva a 180° y corta_. Lo hizo de una manera tan mecánica y rápida que terminó en dos minutos.

Retiró la toalla de su cuello, mojó por completo todo su cabello y secó su cuello. Y entonces temerosa vio su resultado y al segundo, como si hubiera sido un niño que vio algo que no debía ver, apartó su mirada. Aquel hombre la miraba fijamente y por supuesto, si sin cortarse el cabello se veía hermoso ahora que ella se lo había cortado lo estaba aún más. Él carraspeó y centró su atención en él.

— I think you forgot something -Lo miró curiosa y confundida. Comprendió al instante, ¡No le había perfilado las patillas! Maldijo por lo bajo y se dispuso a hacerlo, con tanto cuidado y delicadeza para evitar cortarlo. Cuando finalmente terminó, descubrió que había estado aguantando la respiración todo aquel tiempo, cuando el hombre se levantó, sobrepasándola así una cabeza, la miró curioso por su respiración agitada y jadeante. Ella le sonrió y le dio la espalda, aquel hombre con solo pararse frente a ella la sometía y embarcaba peligrosamente - thanks - dejó una cantidad de dólares en su gaveta y bajó las escaleras.

Respiró profundamente cuando éste desapareció por las escaleras para pagar en la caja, se sentó en su silla y froto su cara. Se sonrojo furiosamente al percibir como ésta aun contenía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino, se levantó bruscamente con el corazón agitado.

No comprendía como es que estando tan nerviosa podía cortar aquellos cabellos negruzcos y verdosos tan perfectamente, quizás era que a él todo le lucia bien y no podía ver sus propios errores en el corte. Se asomó por el barandal que tenía su piso, encontrándose el primer piso del salón de bellezas repleto de personas, divisó unas cuantas de sus clientas que embobadas miraban el hombre que pagaba en caja. Estas subieron la cabeza y le sonrieron tan entusiasmadas como ella, pero no más. Las vio subir a su piso y se preparó, agradecía que el salón fuera tan grande como para otorgarle un piso solo a ella como a otras estilistas que tenían múltiples clientes en su solo día.

Suspiró cuando el hombre desapareció de su campo visual y se dispuso a trabajar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Emitió un gemido de placer y relajación cuando su cuerpo entero entró en las aguas termales.

Agradecía que cerca de su casa hubiera un spa. Después de tanto trabajo, finalmente había tomado un día libre para poder relajarse y consentirse. Un baño de chocolate, exfoliación de cuerpo con mascarillas, un baño de aguas terminales y terminaría con la cereza del pastel, un buen masaje para irse relajada.

Luego de una media hora en las aguas termales, que para los americanos parecía ser un lugar lujoso de relajación cuando en su país solo era un simple baño, con una bata de baño blanca se dirigió al salón de masajes. Admirada, miraba la inmensidad del spa, con miles de salones para que una mujer se hiciera lo que quisiera. Cubierto de pisos y paredes de mármol blanco y una iluminación resplandeciente, el spa parecía el cielo mismo para las mujeres.

Cuando entró al salón de masajes se encontró una gran cola formada por mujeres. En la entrada una mujer le entregaba un formulario para llenar, solo debía marcar con una "x" la opción que ella requería. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? Relajación. ¿Qué zona del cuerpo le dolía más? La columna. ¿Sufría de algún problema de salud? Leyó todas las partes del cuerpo y finalmente marco que ninguno de ellos. ¿Si sufría de alguna enfermedad? No. Ese tipo de preguntas las respondió rápidamente mientras que la cola de las mujeres avanzaba con la misma rapidez, se extrañó al leer la última pregunta: ¿El sexo de su masajista? Marcó la "M" mientras lo pensaba detenidamente.

Era una innovación por parte de aquel spa el que tuvieran hombres realizado masajes, quizás sería lo mejor para ella, que unas manos fuertes masajearan su espalda con intensidad. Se ruborizó ¡qué va! Era demasiado avergonzada como para estar con una toalla que cubriera su trasero, sola y con hombre.

Al tiempo en que terminó el formulario, llegó a la caja, lo entregó y pagó anticipadamente. Con otra mujer que le ordenó que la acompañara, caminó por un extenso pasillo y notó que la estructura había cambiado. El piso y los cuartos de masaje ahora eran cubiertos por madera, la chica abrió una puerta corrediza y ella sonrió nostálgica, sintiéndose al menos por un momento en casa. Entró al cuarto de masaje, percibió el aroma a jazmín que conservaba éste. En el centro, la cama se imponía y ejercía su poder sobre ella, sin esperar mucho las instrucciones de la chica se quitó la bata, se acostó boca abajo y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Sintió como colocaban una toalla que tapara sus glúteos y suspiró ansiosa. Había esperado mucho por aquel masaje.

— Ya viene el masajista para atenderla -Hablo ella con un fluido inglés.

— ¿Eh? -Se levantó de improvisto, pidiéndole a la mujer que esperara pero no fue escuchada. La desesperación se acumuló en ella ¿habría escuchado mal? ¿Le había entendido mal?

Se acostó en un segundo y acomodó la toalla cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse. Cerró los ojos nerviosa cuando lo escuchó entrar. No podría verlo, no cuando él siempre estaría en la parte posterior de su cuerpo y nunca se dejara ver. Rogó a sus Dioses porque ella hubiera escuchado mal y fuera una mujer quien la atendería.

— Ok, begin Miss Ryuzaki -Escuchó la voz masculina y resopló por lo bajo. Sintió sus manos con el aceite corporal plasmarse en su espalda.

Intentó hallarle el error cuando sintió aquellas grandes manos pasearse por su espalda. _¡Estúpida!_ Se dijo cuando lo recodó ¿de aquí a cuando Mujer era "M" y hombre "F"? Suspiró y aceptó sus consecuencias, ella había sido la torpe en cometer el error y provocar aquello. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo, _es masajista, es masajista_. Se repetía una y otra vez cuando sentía sus manos en sus piernas. Y entonces, sin esperárselo sucedió. Sus masajes fuertes presionaron varias zonas de su espalda que hicieron que suspirara y se relajara, dejó aquella vergüenza que la consumía en su interior y se dejó llevar por aquel masaje tan gratificante.

Fuerte, suave e intenso a la vez. Cerró los ojos para relajarse aún más, el hombre paseaba sus manos deliberadamente por todo su cuerpo. Lo sintió deshacerse de algunos nudos que se formaban en su cuello y en su espada; sonrió cuando este presiono en sus costillas provocándole leves cosquillas y finalmente volvió a suspirar cuando el hombre tomo sus pies. Entre masaje y masaje, el veneno mental que había sido acumulado en todos aquellos días fue desapareciendo. Relajó cada parte de su cuerpo mientras bendecía las manos que la masajeaban. Y entonces, cuando notó como aquellas manos masajeaban la parte interna de sus piernas, notó el fuego inminente que estaba consumiendo a sus partes íntimas.

 _¿Qué?_ Se preguntó cuando sintió como cada parte que tocaban aquellas manos la calentaban. Su mente poco a poco estaba siendo afectada por ello _. Un masajista, un cuarto de masajes, un desconocido... ¡Basta!_ Apretó sus ojos mientras intentaba recobrar la calma que hacía unos minutos las mismas manos que se la habían dado se la estaban arrebatando.

Él apretó con sus pulgares la parte más baja de la espalda, casi rozando el nacimiento de sus glúteos. Masajeó suave e intensamente sus muslos, haciendo que miles de hormigas recorrieran sus piernas. Sentía como su cuerpo palpitaba y como el fuego de su parte íntima consumía todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué carajos era todo eso? Su respiración se agitó, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para que él no se diera cuenta. ¡Joder que vergüenza! ¿Qué iba a pensar aquel hombre de ella? Sus manos fueron de nuevo a su cuello, presionando ciertos puntos en su espalda que hacía que su cuerpo se calentara más. Aquel contacto la estaba volviendo loca, sus manos fueron de nuevo a sus pies, se dirigieron a sus costillas pasando seductoramente cerca de las curvas que sobresalían de sus pechos. Soltó un suspiro, las cosquillas se habían convertido en una corriente eléctrica que azotaba con cualquier pizca de razonamiento que tuviera su mente, todo su cuerpo pedía más contacto y ella, apenada intentaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el hombre que la masajeaba no descubriera sus espontáneos deseos prohibidos.

Entonces, de la nada, como si fuera una salvación que le estaba dando su conciencia, recordó lo que le decían sus compañeras de trabajo.

"Nosotras no nos excitamos solas si porque si, siempre vamos a tener una razon por la cual estar de esa manera"

¡Lo entendía! ¡Era él! Era un masajista, nadie mejor que él sabría que partes del cuerpo presionar para que ella se pusiera de esa manera. Desesperada para que aquello no llegara a más, en un movimiento rápido se sentó en la cama, cubrió su parte baja con la toalla y sus pechos con sus brazos. Molesta lo encaró y entonces todas las emociones la abandonaron por un momento.

— E-Echizen! -Exclamó sorprendida. Él no lo estaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario. La miraba con sed, jadeando y mordiendo sus labios.

El ultimo raciocinio en su cabeza desapareció cuando él se acercó a ella y la besó. Sus labios fueron devorados y su lengua obligada a corresponderle con tanta necesidad y ganas como fuera posible. Debido a sus deseos por acariciar su rostro y su cabello (notó que este ya estaba largo) descubrió sus pechos y lo hizo. Lo sintió sonreír entre sus besos y se perdió en él.

La razón volvió para cuando él le estaba besando el cuello.

— No, w-wait -Lo separó y cubrió sus pechos. Aquella mirada intensa recorría su cuerpo sin pudor alguno – i can't do this

— Tenemos 45 minutos sin que nadie nos moleste -Se sorprendió aún más cuando éste le habló en japonés - solo no grites -después de aquello decidió perderse una vez más con sus besos. Con cada uno su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez más y más necesitado a él.

Mordió sus labios para no gemir en cuanto sintió los labios posarse en su cuello y dejarle una marca. Lo miró acusadoramente y él subió de hombros mientras bajaba de nuevo, cerró los ojos totalmente ruborizada mientras su espalda se arqueaba al sentir como él saboreaba el pico de sus cumbres. Su mente se nubló por completo al disfrutar cada roce de los labios masculinos con su cuerpo, sus cumbres, su oreja, su ombligo, sus piernas… hasta que se dio cuenta cuando él iba a entrar, acomodándose entre sus piernas, colocando cada una encima sus hombros, lo miró con una oleada de sentimientos de necesidad y preocupación.

No logró evitar gemir al sentirlo imponerse ante ella, la mano de él tapó su boca mientras ambos sentían que ella se adaptaba a él. Sus reparaciones acompasadamente frenéticas hacían que sus pechos rozaran, ella gemía en su mano y él gruñía ronco en su cuello, sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, tanto que le daba vergüenza que alguien las escuchara.

Se sorprendió cuando él consiguió cargarla sin salir de ella, sonrió cuando sus piernas encajaron perfectamente a cada lado de las caderas masculinas. Su cabello, que se había soltado del moño que tenía, caía con gracia tras su espalda tan largo que probablemente llegaba a los pies de él.

Tragó en seco al verlo, no supo en que momento él se había desnudado pero finalmente descubría el por qué era considerado tan sensual a sus 28 años. La bajó tan rápida y bruscamente a su altura que ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto tan profundo, ella abrazada a su cuello y cadera se deleitó del abdomen marcado, de los hombros moldeados y los brazos fuertes que la sostenían, comprendía que estaba en presencia de un puto Dios sexual.

Fue cuando cruzó su mirada con él que notó que él también estaba deleitado viéndola.

— Eres hermosa -Dijo antes de comenzar de nuevo sus embestidas, no le dio tiempo de

reaccionar cuando se vio envuelta de nuevo en aquel ambiente donde solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, sus gemidos acallados y el galope de sus embestidas.

Había jurado que había visto su alma descubierta cuando le dijo eso.

Perdida de nuevo en él, el tiempo se les pasó demasiado rápido para todo lo que quiera disfrutar de aquel tenista. Fue ella encima de él, en la cama para masajes, cuando ambos en el clímax se unieron en un grandioso orgasmo. Sus gemidos acallados por los besos de él, habían hecho que explotara más de una vez junto a aquellas manos diestras que se paseaban sin pudor por todo su cuerpo.

Colocándose lo mas rápido posible la bata de baño y con la cabeza nuevamente despejada. Había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho, ruborizada y con un deje de culpa y vergüenza de la máxima, intentó mirar a Ryoma una vez más pero lo único que se encontró fue con aquel cuerpo bien esculpido que estaba siendo cubierto, echo un último vistazo y se volteó. Bajó la cabeza, viendo sus pies rozarse uno con el otro. Respiró profundo, tenía que hablarle al menos una última vez antes de salir corriendo.

— L-lo siento, y-yo no soy de esas, y-yo nunca habia hecho est-to -Volteó para encararlo, encontrándolo tan cerca de ella que se asustó. Lo vio, tomando una hebra de su cabello y pasándola por cada uno de sus dedos completamente hipnotizado por las hebras rojizas. Subió la mirada a ella y la apartó de inmediato, su cara de como si se estuviera arrepintiendo por algo no pasó desapercibida por ella y antes de que dijera alguna cosa, se alejó lo más rápido del lugar. Sin ver a los lados y sin ver a las personas, apenas se vistió y salió del Spa fue cuando volvió a respirar normalmente.

No lo quiera ver más.

...

Y parecía ser que sus peticiones habían sido escuchadas.

Habían pasado 3 meses ya desde que su cliente no iba a cortarse el cabello.

— Saku, ¿Por qué no ha venido el tenista?

— ¿No le gustó como se lo cortaste a última vez?

— Tuviste que pedirle su número

— Ya no lo veremos más

— Y tan bello que era

La mayoría de las peluqueras se metían en su cabeza y hacían que rememoraba aquel día a la perfección, cada vez que le hacían un comentario referente a Echizen. Todos los comentarios se formaban en su mente como un conglomerado de pensamientos negativos, ahí estaba de nuevo el veneno del cual se había deshecho cuando fue al spa, el veneno que la hacía sentir promiscua y miserable.

La culpa y vergüenza siempre estaban presente en ella cuando lo recordaba, se sentía como una puta y lo peor es que seguramente él también lo pensaría. ¿Por qué carajos se había dejado llevar de esa manera? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida de elegir a un masajista? ¿Por qué ÉL, un tenista profesional, estaba trabajando de masajista? Había creado todo tipo de razones y excusas que implantaban esperanza en ella en esos 3 meses.

Sabía que la cruda verdad era que había perdido un cliente, el cual siempre la había visto como su peluquera y que ese día, la había visto como una chica que se había dejado llevar por sus caricias en su trabajo. Lo había pensado miles de veces. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido ella si él hubiera llegado a su trabajo y acabaran terminando sexo? Había llorado de la vergüenza mil y un veces, eso no era de ella y nunca tendría la oportunidad de enseñarle su otra cara a Echizen. Su lado normal y decente.

No importaba cuantas veces recreara el buen momento que habían pasado, los besos necesitados de ese hombre, su mirada tan profunda y sincera cuando le dijo que era hermosa, su rostro seductor que le imploraba que fuera suya cuando la acariciaba. Nada de eso la estaban haciendo sentir mejor, ni siquiera el hecho que sospechar que él nunca había trabajado allí y que había ido a por ella, pues, después de recordarlo tantas veces descubrió que la ropa de él era tan casual como la suya y no llevaba el uniforme del spa. Ese tipo de pensamientos la calmaban a veces, el pensar que hipotéticamente él se moría por ella tanto como ella por él, pero sabía que era mentira. El veneno que estaba albergando su mente se lo decía, él no la quería ni mucho menos, él no volvería a verla y ella más nunca iría a aquel spa.

— ¡Sakuno! –Escuchó su nombre mal pronunciado en un grito de su clienta - me jalas el cabello ¿estás molesta? -ella la miró por un momento y se disculpó ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa - has estado rara estos días ¿segura que todo está bien? - ella asintió picándole el ojo, asegurándole que solo estaba distraída.

Terminó de secarle el cabello cuando llegó otra de sus clientas. Les agradecía de aquí al infinito a ellas, sus únicas distracciones y lo único bueno que había tenido hasta ahora. Comenzó a cortar el cabello a la clienta recién llegada, como siempre lo hacía, justamente cada tres meses; ella le hablaba de como la había pasado en sus vacaciones en el Caribe, su esposo Bryan parecía estar derrochando el dinero en ella y en sus hijos, sonreía inmensamente feliz por ella. Era su cliente más vieja y en esos 4 años que tenía atendiéndola no la había visto tan feliz como en ese momento. Nada le alegraba más que ver a las clientas que tanto la habían ayudado en ese país ser felices.

— Parece otro hombre Saku si lo vieras -Ya era la quinta vez que le decía lo mismo, ella sonreía - me sonríe todo el tiempo –la mujer emanaba el amor puro - me besa todo el tiempo y esa mirada cuando hacemos el amor Saku –la vio suspirar feliz - esa mirada de como si estuviera con lo más hermoso del mundo -sintió como un pedazo de esa felicidad que había cumulado en esos momentos se despegaba de su corazón.

— Eso... es bonito -Dijo recordando de nuevo a Echizen

— Si Saku -Afirmo sin más que decirle y ella siguió concentrada en terminar de cortar su cabello. En cuanto terminó ambas se sonrieron, una agradecida por su nuevo look y la otra agradeciendo su pago, su clienta se levantó y le entregó propina - amo a mi esposo pero si estuviera soltera le pediría mi numero al tenista -la miro con reproches y la acompañó a la escalera. Su clienta siempre había sido así de picarona, la observó las escaleras y un carraspeo la alertó.

Volteó para encontrarse a silueta de Echizen sentado en su silla. Exclamó su nombre y de la sorpresa casi se cae por las escaleras, se tuvo que sostener del barandal y agacharse para no perder el equilibrio. Subió la cabeza cuando se encontró la mano de Ryoma frente a ella, la tomó y con su ayuda logró levantarse. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se maravilló al ver el rostro enmarcado de Echizen entre sus cabellos largos que le llegaban hasta la nuca, cabellos despeinados y verdosos que le daban al hombre un aspecto más bohemio y por qué no decirlo, sexy.

— ¿Estás bien? -Le habló éste en su idioma nipón y su corazón saltó desaforado.

— Umm si –No pudo decir otra palabra de lo aturdida que estaba en aquellos momentos.

Lo sentó en la silla mientras que robóticamente preparaba sus materiales para afeitarlo.

— As Usual -Indicó él cuando ella lo miró. Prendió la máquina y cuando acercó su mano a su cabello él la jaló maniobrablemente hacia él y chocó sus labios con los de ella. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo y la obligó a separarse, no sabía qué pensar. Decidió intentar fallidamente concentrarse en el corte.

Sabía que sería el corte de cabello más difícil de todos.

 **N/A**

Esta historia fue realmente buena para mi, no en cuanto a calidad ni eso, sino de la rapidez con la que la plasmé. Ha sido creo que la única que salió al primer día y me gustó como había quedado. Espero que les haya gustado.

Buen día/noche


	4. Chapter 4

He aquí una de las historias que más me gustó escribir.  
Que la disfruten

...

 **Mil Maneras**

Más de mil y un formas, maneras, oportunidades y situaciones en las que aquel varón arrogante de ojos ambarinos y la fémina tímida de cabello terracota pueden terminar en el acto más salvaje y vulgar de todos.

 **Advertencias:**

Universo Alterno

 _Pensamientos de los personaje_ s.

 **Disclaimer** : Tanto el ánime como sus personajes perteneces a Takeshi Konomi

 **Capítulo 4  
**

 _ **Parafilia**_

 _Si seguía en la situación donde estaba, todo acabaría mal_

 _..._

Autocontrol

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba si no quería que la situación que presentaba empeorara. Sabía que presentaba un serio problema y que solo él tenía el poder de solucionarlo, aunque no quisiera detenerlo en realidad.

"Esa es una enfermedad" Le había dicho su terapeuta cuando él, después de tantos años, había descubierto que lo que sentía y hacía era anormal para los demás, sobre todo cuando las mujeres con las que se acostaba sufrían físicamente por él. No era normal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Le encantaba el frío.

Desde pequeño y hasta entonces había recibido los mismos apodos. Príncipe del hielo, amante de la nieve; todo referido al frío. Le encantaba el invierno, sentir como aquella brisa helada se calaba en sus huesos, entumecía sus músculos y lo recubría por una capa fina de cristales de hielo. El sentir la baja temperatura le agradaba de sobremanera y era tan fuerte su afición al clima, que en su pubertad descubrió que este influía en los niveles de erotismo que sentía cuando tenía sexo.

"No puedes hacer pasar frio a las mujeres, podrían sufrir de hipotermia" Allí comenzaron los problemas y comenzó a molestarle su inevitable excitación al frio. Habían logrado identificar a aquel problema como una parafilia, había bufado y resoplado mil veces cuando su terapeuta lo había incluido en el mismo grupo donde se encontraban pedófilos y los sadomasoquistas. "Parafilia es parafilia" le había dicho tan naturalmente que aquella furia que emanaba de él se extinguió.

Psicrofilia era la suya y básicamente se centraba en la terrible excitación de ver a una persona pasando frío o incluso sentir como las temperaturas se apoderaban de él y llegar al orgasmo solo sintiendo sólo aquel escalofrío que recorría su espalda cuando las temperaturas eran lo suficientemente bajas. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, cuando veía a una bella mujer frotando sus manos y brazos sufriendo frío, su amigo íntimo se emocionaba y controlaba todo su cuerpo para lograr acostarse con ella o masturbarse.

Suspiró recordando ese día, fue después de aquella revelación cuando comprendió aquellos impulsos inexplicables, como besar a alguna mujer luego de verla comer hielo, follarla mientras se daban una ducha helada o sentirse como un casanova cada vez que visitaba las montañas en épocas invernales. Pero, todo aquello significaba un problema, muchas mujeres con las que se había acostado y aceptaban su forma de follar, terminaban en la mayoría de los casos, resfriadas y enfermas y vamos, que él no quería eso.

No es que no pudiera tener sexo casual y normal pero joder, era incomparable el poder tener a una chica temblando en sus brazos y que bajo sus besos, sus caricias y sus embestidas la pusiera a sudar. Era incomparable sentir las temperaturas heladas que se adherían a su espalda desnuda mientras él estando dentro de una chica se calentaba cual volcán, era la combinación de las temperaturas, el estar tan caliente dentro de una y tan frio fuera de ella, lo que enloquecía su mente.

Y hablando de enloquecer.

 _Autocontrol_.

Pensó para si cuando volvió a la realidad de su situación.

A tan solo dos días de su cumpleaños, decidió darse su propio regalo. Además de su atracción incomprensible al frio también podría decirse que era un amante a el, por lo que había decidido visitar uno de los lugares más turísticos en las épocas de invierno: Shirakawago. Para poder distraerse un rato y gozar de unos días en uno de los hoteles del pueblo enterrado en la nieve. Luego de haber caminado unas horas hasta el anochecer, finalmente había decidido volver a su hotel para poder cenar como se debía y dormir para irse el día siguiente. No contó con que el ascensor del hotel se averiara en uno de los pisos más altos y que quedara atrapado con una chica que ya comenzaba a sufrir frio porque la calefacción se había esfumado cuando se habían varado. Luego de pedir varias veces ayuda, comprendieron que quizás no los escucharían o que con la ventisca que había afuera, los bomberos o el grupo de rescate no podrían llegar fácilmente al hotel.

Y ahí estaba ella, con sus largas trenzas borgoña ubicadas a cada lado de su hombro, con un vestido delgado esmeralda y temblando imparablemente. Por el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo y la calidez que aún conservaba, podría deducir que venía de las aguas termales. Por lo que el frio penetraría en su piel rápidamente, haría que sus músculos se contrajeran tan velozmente que sus temblores aumentarían de intensidad, toda ella etaria erecta, con la piel de gallina y totalmente sensible a cualquier caricia; en sus profundidades estaría tan caliente cual olla de presión.

Maldición, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Normalmente el frio ponía en desventaja a los hombres, pues sus genitales se escondían como un avestruz. ¿Pero él? Su tamaño aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba y si aquella damisela seguía así, se la terminaría comiendo.

"Podría sufrir una hipotermia o resfriado" Recordó a su terapeuta y maldijo mentalmente.

Por eso debía autocontrolarse.

— Bueno -Ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, miraba como su aliento golpeaba sus manos heladas y a la vez las frotaba en sus brazos desnudos. Era una técnica inútil de calentar - al menos tenemos iluminación -su aliento se perdió en el frio e intento disipar sus pensamientos malignos mirando la luz del ascensor y descubriendo que iluminaba en modo de reserva, era media.

Volteó a verla de nuevo, aquella poca iluminación la hacía ver más atractiva y de cierto modo afrodita -soy muy friolenta -sabía que bajando a sus piernas y probando el sabor prohibido sus temperaturas aumentarían excesivamente. Probarla, como si fuera un helado.

 _Solo bajas hasta el piso y te metes entre sus piernas._

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Aquella mujer realmente se resfriaría si no hacía algo por ella. Se le ocurrió algo, que quizás empeoraría las cosas para él pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció. Esa era la primera vez que cruzaba sus ojos con los de ella y se dejaba hipnotizar por aquellas perlas rubíes, tragó en seco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios relamidos. Sería tan deliciosa.

 _Si tan solo…_

Apartó la mirada de ella mientras agradecía. Miró de reojo preocupado, él siempre estaba frío por lo que quizás la chaqueta estaría aún más fría que ella.

— Gracias, esta cálida -Abrió los ojos sorprendido y frotó sus manos a sus brazos, si… él estaba caliente. Y sabía la razón perfectamente.

Bajó hasta sentarse en el piso del ascensor y tapó su cara con sus manos. Mientras más tiempo pasara en silencio y sin verla, todo estaría bien.

…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvió a oírla chillar por el frio. Subió la mirada, aquella mujer brincaba repetidamente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba bruscamente. Se detenía presa del frío, temblando completamente, frunciendo las cejas, a veces se agachaba hasta su altura para mirarlo curiosa. Él sonreía arrogante, sabía que para muchas era sorprendente su nivel de soporte al frío.

Y entonces se quedó allí, estática al lado de él, intentando acercarse sigilosamente para compartir un poco de calor. Volteó a verla, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, ella lo necesitaba y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Se acercó lentamente a ella, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla sonrosada, ella reaccionó al contacto como si fuera lo único caliente que tocara en aquel momento y sin previo aviso la besó.

Ella lo separó al instante

— E-espera ¿Q-qué h-haces? -Suficiente, el oírla tartamuda había sido el derrumbe de su paciencia.

Tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, la sintió tan petrificada y aturdida que le dio unos minutos de asimilarlo, muy cerca de él sintió sus pulsas iones aumentando y sus piernas temblando aún más. Unos segundos después le correspondió el beso, se encontraron en una danza suculenta y deliciosa de necesidad y seducción. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que sus besos se volvieran más profundos, antes que mordiera aquellos labios violetas, se introdujera sin permiso por su boca y se la comiera. Sentía como poco a poco aquella fémina respondía a sus insinuaciones mojadas, sintió como por toda su espalda recorría una corriente eléctrica cuando las manos frías y delicadas rozaban su cuello. El por su parte coloco sus manos en el cuello y poco a poco bajo hasta una de sus cumbres

— E-espera no yo... yo tengo novio… no debería

— Shh -La calló con su dedo pulgar y lo introdujo en su boca -solo te estoy dando calor

En la cabeza de ella todo había explotado. El haberse encontrado con aquel semejante hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos habían despertado algo en su profundidad. El haber estado con él a solas la tenía tan nerviosa como aquel infernal frio, pero el que la estuviera besando y toqueteando llegaba a otro nivel.

Un calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo cuando las manos masculinas se pasearon sin pudor por su cuerpo. Ella estaba siendo ultrajada por un hombre que no era su novio, que no conocía y en un ascensor...No podía, no podía con tanta sensualidad. Sus besos mojados bajaron hasta su cuello, no había notado hasta ese entonces que toda su piel ardía con cada caricia que él le propinaba, chupó su cuello y se alejó para verla. Lo miró extasiada y friolenta.

— Siente el frio aquí -Escuchó como hablaba en su oído calentándolo. En su cuello, el agua que había dejado el hombre ahora se cristalizaba lentamente, lo sintió acariciar con aquellas manos tan ardientes su cuello y lo calentaba.

Sin saber por qué, gimió. Lo escucho gruñir por lo bajo y volvió a su boca. Aquella intensidad devorada con la que la besaba la estaba sumiendo en un mundo fogoso, derritiendo cada parte de su cuerpo como un hielo bajo el sol, lento pero seguro. Gimió de nuevo cuando él la despojó de su vestido y bajó sus besos hasta sus cumbres, con la misma ferocidad con la que besó su boca lamió sus cumbres, apretando y pellizcando una y chupando y comiendo otra, aquella sensación de pasar algo tan mojado y lívido como su lengua por piel la llevaban al paraíso, gimió cuando se separó de ella y la temperatura helada se adhería a su piel mojada

— Te está comiendo como yo -No entiendo lo que había dicho, sin embargo comprendía a donde iba cuando se vio totalmente desnuda ante él.

— E-espera -q-q-que -Cuando intento alejarlo de ella él le gruñó y volvió a meter el dedo pulgar en su boca, presa de la curiosidad y excitación dio un chupetón rápido y tímido a aquel dedo, gimió fuertemente cuando sintió de nuevo aquella parte mojada de él en ella.

Cerró los ojos avergonzada y sintió un deje de culpa, nunca había dejado a su novio hacerle sexo oral y de pronto su Dios del hielo la devoraba por completo sin piedad. Gritó mil y un veces mientras sentía como él se la comía y sí que se la comía. Sus caderas reaccionaban a cada movimiento de la lengua libidinosa, moviéndose en un suave movimiento vaivén, presa de la necesidad enterró sus uñas en aquel cabello frío para profundizar el contacto.

Estaba tan avergonzada por hacer esos actos que no podía mirar abajo para verlo, sintió las manos grandes y masculinas apretar sus cumbres mientras él jugaba sin piedad dentro de ella. Gimió fuertemente cuando estalló, sentía como si miles de hormigas caminaran por su cuerpo y allí cayó en cuenta de su situación.

¿Desde cuándo estaba acostada en el piso del ascensor, con todo el cabello desamarrado esparcido por todos lados y recibiendo sexo oral? ¿Desde hace cuándo ya no tenía frío y su cuerpo emanaba calor? Se levantó apenada y lo miró, él la veía con éxtasis y pasión en los ojos, desamarraba su camisa y sus jeans, sabiendo lo que venía respiró hondo y se levantó por completo.

— L-lo siento mucho y-yo no soy -Con un beso la calló y de pronto sintió como sus manos eran controladas por las de él y paseaban por todo su abdomen y bajaba a sus partes íntimas.

Su respiración se entrecortó al sentirlo, tan grande, erguido y caliente. De nuevo era demasiado para ella, no podría con ello. Su mente se nubló por un instante y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba guindada a horcadas de él. Descubrió los brazos fuertes que la sostenían estando él parado y su piel se encendió cuando sintió ambas manos a cada lado de la parte externa de sus muslos. Sintió como entraba, tan poderoso como se lo había esperado, gimió cuando él dio una embestida y fue cuando volvió a la realidad

— A-al menos podrías decirme… -

— Ryoma Echizen –Respondió ya anticipando sus palabras, besando sus labios y pegándola contra la pared.

No le dio tiempo de procesar aquel nombre cuando las embestidas ininterrumpidas y salvajes comenzaron. Ella gimió fuertemente por la intensidad transmitida, se sujetó de sus hombros y se irguió completamente al sentir aquel contacto tan profundo. Entraba y salía con tanta facilidad de ella que se sorprendió por lo excitada que se encontraba, sus piernas chocaban y sus senos rozaban con el pecho de él en un rápido y brusco movimiento.

Entre miles de gritos, los "Dios Mío" y las cinco posiciones que habían conseguido hacer. A su tercer orgasmo se encontraba en el punto más álgido de la excitación. Fue estando él encima de ella cuando gritó su nombre a todo pecho.

— ¡E-es demasiado! -Exclamó luego de haber explotado por tercera vez. Sus piernas temblaron pero no del frío que demandaba ser el centro de atención en aquel acto y se pegaba a su piel como si impusiera que sintieran su presencia. Había sido a intensidad del momento el que la tenían tumbada en el piso mirándolo con brillo en los ojos. Fue en donde noto que éste sonreía feliz y que... él, no había descargado toda aquella excitación que sentía - p-porque tu no… -

— Eres perfecta -Había dicho él tan sincera e íntimamente que no rechisto en cuando la levantó en brazos, la puso despaldas a él y la jaló por el cabello. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que lo sintió en su parte trasera. Intentó voltear asustada y aturdida pero no pudo, él la obligó a seguir despalda.

— ¡N-no puedo! Yo soy… -

— Permítame su nombre Madame –Todo su cuerpo vibró, recobrando la excitación que ya había sido disipada al sentir como él la trataba tan decentemente sabiendo que hacían un acto vulgar.

Él levantó su barbilla y fue cuando notó que las paredes del ascensor tenían espejos. Se ruborizó al verse tan despeinada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, su piel cubierta por una capa fina de sudor...sudor frio y brillante. Lo vio a él y se avergonzó aún más, aquel hermoso hombre la miraba con tanta hambre como un depredador a su presa, con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, su cabello negro despeinado y sus labios hinchados. Mordido los suyos desesperada, quería más de él.

Tomó aire para hablar fluidamente

— Sakuno Ryuzaki -

— Pues Ryuuzaki -Susurró en su oído - No puedo privar a una mujer perfecta del máximo placer

— Máximo placer -Repitió anonadada intentando entender a lo que se refería y entonces lo sintió.

Se adentraba poco a poco hasta lo más profundo de su parte trasera. Lo miró morder sus labios y mirarla con determinación. Cerró los ojos soportando el dolor y respiró profundo. Una parte de ella le gritaba y cacheteaba ¿por qué lo hacía? Pero comprendió que aquel enigmático hombre la podía conducir a hacer las cosas más sucias si se lo pedía.

Ryoma gimió ronco de placer por primera vez en mucho tiempo y por una mujer. El sentirla tan apretada y teniendo contracciones a tan rápido momento le hacía de este el mejor momento del mundo. La estudió mientras se movía con suavidad dentro de ella, sus piernas abiertas y goteantes, su cabello rojizo expandiéndose por su espalda y todas partes como si de una cascada de vino se tratara, sus manos clavadas en las paredes del ascensor y lo más importante... Ryuzaki, para ser virgen analmente, estaba disfrutando de aquel acto y todo lo decía su espalda. Su espalda erguida y arqueada le daban a él pie para continuar con unas embestidas más fuertes. Una oleada helada lo golpeo, estremeciendo y enervando al mismo tiempo cada centímetro de su piel

— Eres perfecta -Le dijo bajo y ronco cuando aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El oírla gemir de dolor y luego de satisfacción había sido el último empujón que necesitaba para desenvolverse como debía. Tomó todo su cabello y lo jalo hacia él, teniéndola completamente curveada y cerca. Besaba sus labios mientras arremetía a ella con fuerza, la escuchaba gemir fuerte y rabiosa, sonrió arrogante por hacerla sentir aquel tipo de placer.

Sus apretones aumentaron y sentía pulsaciones viniendo de su parte íntima, que repercutían por todo su cuerpo, sentía como ambos llegarían al punto máximo. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas al punto de sorprenderse por lo rápido que podía ir, besó en los labios a la mujer que había provocado que enloqueciera tanto por ella de esa manera.

Relamió sus labios cuando la escuchó gemir cada vez más fuerte y rápido, al punto de quedarse sin aliento. Él gimió una y otra vez al ritmo de ella, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro femenino cuando explotó. Dejando en ella toda su marca de él. La sintió desvanecerse junto a él y finalmente, con ambos cuerpos ardiendo, cayeron en el piso del ascensor totalmente cansados.

Intentó dormir pero no pudo. No cuando finalmente, después de aquel acto tan salvaje y espontaneo, podía disfrutar de su verdadera belleza y es que, Sakuno Ryuzaki era verdaderamente perfecta. Su cabello exóticamente rojo era tan largo y abundante que podría quedarse embelesado perdiéndose en el, su cuerpo equilibradamente proporcionado hacia que se sumiera de nuevo en un mundo erótico, sus ojos ingenuos lo enternecían mas aquel rostro inocente le daba a entender que se trataba de una mujer bondadosa y por último, lo que le había hipnotizado por completo, era aquella piel nívea, traslucida y blanquecina; era como si le hubiesen presentado su paraíso de nieve. Sintió envidia por aquel hombre que había logrado conquistarla.

 _... ¿Qué?_

¿Sentía envidia? ¿Él? Sacudió la cabeza y resopló. Había tocado el cuerpo de esa mujer como si fuese confeccionado para ser suyo y seguiría así. Besó sus labios hinchados y dio una secreta promesa a ella. Promesa que solo él sabría y nadie más, promesa que sabía que cumpliría.

Suspiró y buscó sus ropas para comenzarse a vestir. Ya completamente arreglado miró con nostalgia a la mujer que dormía pacíficamente frente a él, no quería despertarla. Sacudió su hombro levemente y se alejó de ella. Cuando lo miró se avergonzó y rápidamente se colocó sus ropas.

— Y-yo nunca había hecho esto yo no soy así nunca –Habló tan rápidamente que no logró comprender todo.

— Shh -Ambos se miraron, como si quisieran que él la callara con su dedo pulgar pero no fue así - solo te di calor -dijo cuando logró apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¿S-sabes? -Volteó de nuevo a mirarla, una traviesa sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro - al menos debiste invitarme a cenar -abrió sus ojos sorprendido y cuando los de ella brillaron supo que no habría otra oportunidad como aquella... No si él no hacía su parte por hacer que todo funcionara. Sonrió y dictó su número mientras veía como ella torpemente lo anotaba en su teléfono.

Su promesa se cumpliría más rápido de lo planeado.

— Mañana a las 8am en el restaurante –Ordenó sorprendiéndola, la vio mordiendo sus labios dubitativa.

—Pues... –

El ascensor cobró de nuevo vida de improvisto y como si todo retomara su lugar ambos tomaron distancia el uno del otro, como fueran dos desconocidos de nuevo. La calefacción y la luz habían vuelto.

— Fue un gusto conocerte Ryuzaki –Dijo antes de que fuera muy tarde y el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

— Igual el mío... Ryoma -

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y muchas personas se acercaron a ellos. Entre el gentío se acercó a zancadas un pelirrojo, abrazo con fuerza a Sakuno y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, él volteó hacia otro lado empuñando sus manos y suspiró... aquello era ridículo. Luego de recibir el agradecimiento sincero del novio de su Dama de Nieve, se perdió entre la multitud y no la vio más.

…

Hasta el día siguiente.

Fue justo antes de perder las esperanzas y largarse de aquel lugar con un mal genio notable cuando la vio correr hacia él, exaltada y con aquel rubor irresistible en sus mejillas. Esperaba que aquel rubor apareciera siempre en ella y no solo en épocas frías, era irresistible para él. Estando frente a él, se relamió los labios y lo siguió hacia el restaurante. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió aquella necesidad de ella por sentir su calor.

Había encontrado el fuego que necesitaba en su vida.

N/A

¡Nos vemos mañana!

Buen día/noche


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Han pasado varios días que se me han escapado de las manos y antes que se me siga olvidando subir este capítulo decidí tomarme un tiempo y escaparme del trabajo para hacerlo. El último capítulo será publicado este fin de semana.

...

 **Mil Maneras**

Más de mil y un formas, maneras, oportunidades y situaciones en las que aquel varón arrogante de ojos ambarinos y la fémina tímida de cabello terracota pueden terminar en el acto más salvaje y vulgar de todos.

 **Advertencias:**

Universo Alterno

 _Pensamientos de los personaje_ s.

 **Disclaimer** : POT pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

 **Capítulo 5  
**

 _ **Roleplay**_

 _Porque hacía tiempo que quería probar algo nuevo con ansias_

Miró de hito en hito los trajes frente a ella, dubitativa tomó el traje en sus manos.

— Vamos, que le va a encantar -Le apoyó Tomoka.

Mordió sus labios y asintió

— Éste es -

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Virgen.

La virginidad era un tema serio para todas las mujeres desde épocas remotas, para no extenderse tanto, debía considerarse especial. Y ella se había guardado tan bien como podía, había sido fiel a su corazón, se había portado como una dama en todos sus 21 años. Había soportado la difícil etapa de la pubertad, de la exploración del placer, de la adolescencia, soportar el acoso de las demás por siempre ser tan recta y sana; sobrepasar el alcohol las drogas y convertirse en una mujer digna de titularse Dama.

Oh si, había logrado ganarse el respeto de sus superiores, compañeros y allegados, así como el amor de todos. Había sido Sakuno Ryuzaki la amiga, la madrina, la ama de casa, la compañera, la pareja de baile, la jefa y la empleada; nunca la amante. Si, había conseguido ganarse el interés del hombre para el que se había estado guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo, fue grata su sorpresa cuando Ryoma Echizen la esperó afuera de su trabajo, tomó su rostro y la besó; sin haber avisado que había vuelto de Estados Unidos, sin haberle dado tiempo de procesar la noticia de que después de tantos años, de no haberlo visto desde el bachillerato había vuelto y que había venido por ella.

Desde que él había llegado todo su mundo se volvió de cabeza, con tan solo un año saliendo y unos cuantos meses de relación a distancia, Ryoma le había establecido un reto y era el de reorganizar su vida con él allí, además de no sucumbir ante la necesidades de la piel y lanzarse a él como una necesitada, ya había controlado lo suficiente su felicidad al saber que Ryoma sentía algo fuerte por ella y no quería ilusionarse demasiado.

Conocía a los hombres, podían ser tan traicioneros como un gato salvaje y enamoradizos e intensos como un perro. Todas sus defensas se fueron abajo cuando en una de tantas citas, luego de una torpeza suya y él evitara que fuera atropellada le había dicho "Estúpida ¿qué sería de mi si te pasa algo?"

Todavía lo recordaba. Había sido tan rápido y revelador que ambos se miraron sin decir alguna palabra, la cara confundida y un tanto sonrosada de Ryoma había sido lo que la hizo tomar su decisión. Y aquel día, sin esperar más se entregó a él.

Todo en su vida había sido perfecto hasta ese punto, aquella noche había sido mágica y poderosa. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera excitada y emocionada cada vez que rememoraba el hecho. También había llegado a la conclusión de que cada vez que se encontraban tan íntimamente era lo mejor para ella, fue allí cuando descubrió su obsesión por él y por aquel acto.

Fue en donde todo su mundo se derrumbó ante aquel desastre. Justo luego de que días después comenzaran a vivir juntos bajo un mismo techo.

Era una puta adicta al sexo y le estaba costando ocultarlo en los últimos meses.

Las primeras semanas tenían relaciones casualmente cada vez que se aparecía el ambiente y la oportunidad y es que ella era tan necesaria para Ryoma como él para ella. Fue en las últimas semanas donde ella parecía una gata en celo, si lo veía desnudo, si lo veía jadeando y sudando, si lo veía molesto con aquellos ojos ámbar brillando con intensidad. Joder ¡qué inquieta se volvía!

Y además, parecía ser un libro abierto para él pues cada vez que intentaba ocultar el fuego naciente en su vientre él sonreía, la tomaba de su barbilla, la besaba y todo lo demás se desenvolvía a su paso. Los suspiros, los gemidos, las palabras roncas y autoritarias, sus arremetidas, embestidas, las cabalgadas, sentir sus pechos rozar contra los pectorales, sentir la piel de su espalda ancha tensarse y marcarse bajo sus unas, sus aromas uniéndose, él perdiéndose en ella, sus besos..

— ¡Basta! -Gritó para disipar sus sucios pensamientos, no podia dejarse llevar por ellos en esos momentos.

Le daba vergüenza el hecho de tener que estar tan excitada a veces, sabía que quizás él llegaba cansado de los entrenamientos, que quizás tendría mucho estrés acumulado, que no tendría tiempo y que más allá de todo, no quería parecer una ninfómana para esos ojos ambarinos que tan loca la volvían. No quería molestarlo.

Pero no lo podía evitar. ¿Cómo evitaba un maremoto, un incendio forestal? No podía

Y debía darle solución a eso, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Ryoma se iría el día siguiente a América, su trabajo como tenista lo requería y se verían dentro de 3 largos meses. Por ello quiera tener una velada inolvidable tanto para él como para ella, por eso le consultó a su mejor amiga sobre qué hacer, no entrando en detalles con la ninfomanía que sufría en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué no te disfrazas y le haces un numerito? -Lo había dicho entre risas pues ¿quién se esperaría ver a Sakuno Ryuzaki en esos papeles? Tomoka prácticamente le dio una ovación de pie cuando ella consideró la idea y justamente aquel día en la mañana habían ido a comprar el traje.

Ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, mirándose dudosa sobre lo que había planeado.

No optó por los personajes comunes de doctora o maestra, quiera que realmente fuera especial y buscó hasta en la tienda más recóndita para encontrarlo. Si quería sorprender a Ryoma debía hacerlo de la mejor manera.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa: vestirse igual que su artista preferida.

Ryoma, como todo hombre, se embelesaba con la belleza de Scarleth Johhanson en su papel de la viuda negra en The Avengers, en el poco inglés que había aprendido en el bachillerato, entendía cuando él decía "She is gorgeous". Necesitaba que él también dijera eso de ella, que se quedara igual de embelesado como cuando la veía por la televisión, que la pasara tan bien como ella la pasaba con él. Porque para ser sinceros, a veces sentía que era ella quien más disfrutaba del sexo y eso si que estaba mal.

Y allí estaba ella, con aquel traje de negro y cuero que cubría por completo sus piernas y brazos, el traje se abría por completo mediante un cierre situado en el medio de éste, lo bajó hasta que el nacimiento de sus pechos se asomara y dejara ver un escote bien elaborado. Los accesorios como los cuchillos y pistolas de plástico los había guardado pues, con su torpeza y la brusquedad de su novio seguramente las cosas no terminarían bien si los usaba, sin embargo si utilizaría el cinturón que se amarraba en sus caderas y piernas. Por último, la peluca era infaltable para completar su look. Agradeció ser pelirroja y que aquel color borgoña le quedara bien, su corazón latió nervioso al verse con el cabello tan corto.

— ¿Y si no le gusta? –Llamó a Tomoka presa de la ansiedad.

— ¡No seas tonta! Ryoma se enamoró perdidamente de ti y todo lo que hagas le va a gustar

— P-pero

— Sakuno, querías darle algo especial e inolvidable, lo hiciste con amor para él –Sus palabras resonaron una segunda vez – ¿no?

— S-si –Él se merecía eso.

— ¡Pues no te arrepientas! Todo lo que se da con amor se recibe de la misma manera y mucho más para ti tranq…

— ¡Llegó! –Le interrumpió apenas divisó el auto de su novio estacionarse en el frente e la casa - hablamos mañana -colgó el teléfono rápidamente y se posicionó en una de las sillas de la habitación, con las luces en su mediana medida y con alguna que otra vela aromática de uva encendida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando lo oyó llamarla y un fuego apareció en su vientre, tragó en seco y apretó sus piernas. Mas allá del acto, había algo nuevo que quería hacer.

Y con muchas ansias.

…

— Sakuno-Cerró la puerta de la casa tras sí, se encontró con la casa sumida en una profunda oscuridad, todo estaba apagado.

Subió una ceja extrañado. ¿Habría ido a donde Tomoka de nuevo sin avisarle? Quizás se había molestado por llegar tan tarde del entrenamiento. ¿Había tardado mucho en las duchas de Seigaku? Maldijo a Momoshiro, de no ser porque el idiota lo detuvo en la salida de Seigaku pudo haber llegado más temprano. Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones, nada de eso era natural en ella. Normalmente lo esperaría con la cena servida en la mesa y una gran sonrisa en su cara, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando temió lo peor, subió las escaleras rápido y corrió hacia la habitación

— ¡Sakuno!-Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio sentada en el sillón de la habitación. Su mente quedó en blanco y tragó en seco al ver la escena que le ofrecía su novia.

— Echizen you were late -Un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral al escucharla, sus ojos carmesí ardían como fuego vivo mientras se acercaba a él y lo rodeaba. Un olor a uva arremetió contra sus fosas nasales y se caló por todo su ser, miró por su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada sedienta de su novia - We have a mission

— My goddess -Fue lo único que logró decir cuando la vio sentarse de nuevo sobre el sillón, con la espalda recta, piernas cruzadas y ambas manos a cada lado del asa - So -tuvo que tomar un respiro para seguirle el juego - what do we do?

— Something new -Respondió con lentitud para apoyar sus brazos de sus rodillas y morder sus labios. Las manos de Ryoma ardieron y todo su pecho le picaba - I want to try it but -suspiró luego se recostó del respaldar del sillón - i need your help, you can help...me? –

Apretó sus puños y mordió su lengua para no ceder ante los impulsos de lanzarse a ella. Su mujer - porque era suya - cada día lo estaba sorprendiendo más.

— Everything for you mi lady -Respondió tan fluidamente que la hizo detenerse en seco para luego sonreír traviesa, él sonrió junto a ella. Le sorprendía la magnitud del poder que tenía ella sobre él, sobre todo para enloquecerlo.

— Take your clothes off, i want you naked -Se sorprendió tras aquel pedido tan demandante, verla con aquella necesidad hizo que se desnudara más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Ya estando libre de cualquier prenda cruzó sus ojos con ella, no notó cuando se había levantado y había quedado frente a él. La miró curioso y divertido - do not move -de improvisto su novia bajó hasta encontrarse con sus caderas y las comenzó a besar.

— Wa-wait Sakuno -Ya era tarde, su mundo se nubló cuando la sintió, tan cálida, sensual y caliente como siempre.

Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza cuando sus manos se posicionaron en su cabeza y la obligaba a aumentar su velocidad. Tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire, la sorpresa e intensidad del momento lo hacían perder el aliento, el verla inclinada hacia él, totalmente postrada a su merced, haciendo algo que sólo a él le daba placer… era perfecto.

Aquel paraíso que se supone era nuevo para ella estaba resultando ser aún más inédito para él, un gruñido escapo de sus labios y ante la tensión acumulada no pudo resistir más. La subió bruscamente y la pego de una pared, beso su cuello y diestramente la despojó de todo aquel ropaje. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella le pidió que entrara.

— Ryoma-kun -Grito ella y todo su cuerpo se hinchó por la excitación del momento. La tomo por la parte posterior del cuello deteniendo sus embestidas.

— What do you said? –Le preguntó de manera amenazante. Ella sabía a lo que él se refería, ese sufijo estaba de más.

— R-Ryoma -La embistió fuertemente y se detuvo de nuevo.

— Again -

— Ryoma -De nuevo - Ryoma, Ryoma -El escucharla llamarlo de esa manera lo enloquecía - ¡Ryoma! –

Las embestidas incrementaron su velocidad y fuerza. Envuelto bajo el embrujo de su diosa se dejó llevar por sus pechos rebotando a la par de él, su cabello corto pegarse a sus mejillas sudorosas y sus piernas tensarse alrededor de sus caderas tras cada penetración. Maldición, bajo la velocidad y la llevo a la cama.

Su diosa yacía frente a él, dándole entrada completa a sus piernas. Se inclinó frente a ella, las piernas esbeltas de su mujer se anclaron a sus caderas y sin aviso arremetió dentro de ella. La escucho gritar su nombre y de pronto la acción volvió, a veces rápido y brusco y otras suave y profundo.

— You drive me crazy Ryuzaki -Dijo cuando se acomodó en lo más profundo de su ser. Su fémina lo miraba con sentimientos mezclados ternura, necesidad y placer - i love you -juntó su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos. Sintió como ella sonreía y la besó.

Entre embestidas fuertes y suculentas su acto terminó. Ahora se encontraban abrazados, arropados y controlando sus respiraciones.

— Espera -Sakuno se levantó de improvisto. Él sonrió, la peluca que aun llevaba puesta se había movido por completo y le daba aquel aspecto aún más despeinado - hice sushi para comer - una risa escapó de él cuando la vio colocarse su camisa y correr fuera de su habitación.

Tapó su rostro con uno de sus brazos y suspiro, aquella mujer lo llevaría a demencia. Sakuno siempre había sido su perdición y le había llevado muchos años comprenderlo, años, madurez y muchas experiencias que rebajaran su orgullo. Su corazón latía exaltado, era la primera vez que una mujer lo ponía tan nervioso después de tener sexo y es que, era la primera con la que tendría un hijo. Ryuzaki estaba hormonal y cada día que pasaba comprenda que, había una gran posibilidad que ella estuviera embarazada.

— P-por cierto Ryoma-kun -Ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, la bandeja de sushi estaba en una de las mesas y ella se miraba en el espejo acomodándose la peluca - ¿t-te gustó? -Rió para sí mismo mientras amarraba la sabana a sus caderas y se levantaba de la cama.

— Si pero hay alguien que es incluso mejor que la viuda –Le anunció mientras caminaba hacia ella. Su rostro no tenía precio.

— ¿Qué? -Exclamó atónita y lo miró preocupada - y-yo pensé que ella era tu favorita -

— Ella no lo es –Respondió simple frente a ella. La vio como caminaba por todo el cuarto en silencio con la cabeza gacha. A veces la levantaba para encararlo y la volvía a bajar negando con la cabeza. Finalmente, rendida, se acercó hasta él.

— P-pero ¿quién? –Él suspiró y la tomó por los hombros.

Tomó aquella peluca en manos y se la quitó, la cascada rubí descendió por su espalda y hombros brillando y expandiéndose hasta llegar a los glúteos, suspiró contemplándola. Aquella cara confundida, sonrojada, sus ojos rojizos y brillantes que no le comprendían, su cabello revoltoso invadiendo su cara y sus labios hinchados.

Ella tan pequeña, tímida y penosa. Al mismo tiempo tan emprendedora y con voluntad de fuego. Ella que había esperado por él tantos años, que lo había apoyado tantas veces y que, con su sola presencia, había logrado conseguir ganarse un lugar pequeño en su corazón. Aquella mujer había logrado alojarse en su interior, tan modestamente que nunca notó cuando ya lo había albergado por completo.

Mujer inteligente… Se lo había ganado sin hacer ni un sobreesfuerzo

— ¿Ryoma-kun? –Su rostro se tornaba aún más aturdido y él sonrió. ¿Cómo es que no lo entendía?

Con sus manos en sus hombros la volteó hasta quedar frente al espejo. Con cabeza la señaló en el espejo, ella lo miró negando.

— Ella –Dijo para que lo entendiera mejor. Esperó unos segundos antes que ella volteara a verlo, con sus ojos brillando y el rostro sonrojado.

Ella chistó y mordió sus labios y él sonrió. Sus piernas rozando una con otra, sus cumbres erectas bajo su camisa, sus manos inquietas que pasaban por su cabello y sus hombros. Enserio, esa mujer lo llevaría a la demencia. La tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él, la besó y su respuesta fue inmediata, con tanta seducción que no faltaba ninguna otra cosa para que su cuerpo también se calentara.

— So, do you want a second round –Aseguró él seductoramente, ella lo besó en respuesta y pronto se volvieron a ver envueltos en aquel ambiente de fuego.

La besaba mientras que su mente se volvía a nublar de nuevo. Sabía que entre esa noche y la mañana del día siguiente, se encargaría de que Sakuno mirara bien en sus cajones de ropa interior para encontrar el anillo de compromiso.

Ya llevaba una semana esperando la sorpresa inminente.

 **N/A**

¡Nos vemos en unos días!

Buen día / noche


End file.
